Chasing Kites 2
by lucyft013
Summary: Tras Chasing Kites Emma y Regina han seguido con sus vidas, ¿te atreves a saber cómo?
1. Capítulo 1 – I'll ve rooting for you

Holaaaa! Volví! :D

Si estás aquí sin haber leído Chasing Kites pues puede que sea un gran error porque esto es la segunda parte y eso xD

Si eres una vieja lectora: Bienvenida de nuevo! :')

* * *

 ** _I'll be rooting for you_**

El taxi avanza veloz. Es curioso, cuando menos prisa tiene, cuando menos desea llegar a su destino, todos los semáforos parecen ponerse de acuerdo para vestirse de verde. Aunque bien visto tampoco sabe qué quiere ahora mismo. Sabe lo que no. No quiere ir a buscarla, mucho menos al sitio en el que se encuentra. Suspira resignada y vuelve a consultar en su móvil el lugar al que va. Un escalofrío la recorre al pensar que deberá entrar. Teme que al hacerlo ella esté en alguna de esas salas, con alguien, pero lo peor, lo que más detesta, es que sabe que será así. Se pellizca el puente de la nariz para tratar de serenarse, un gesto que le vio mil veces, un gesto que ella solía hacer para liberarse de la presión de las gafas. Uno de sus muchos gestos.

Uno de los pocos que aún conserva frescos en su memoria. Poco a poco el tiempo empieza a diluirla, a convertirla en recuerdo y ahora, como siempre que la ve, debe enfrentarse a todo los recuerdos. Plantarse cara a cara ante la fuente de su dolor.

Y, como en una broma cruel del destino, en la emisora de radio que el conductor lleva sintonizada suena una de esas canciones que hace años escuchaba a su lado. Cuesta creer que esa canción que hace trece años ni sonaba en la radio suene precisamente ahora. Sí, su vida ahora parece la broma de otro.

 _Let winter break / Deja que el invierno cese,_

 _Let it burn till I see you again / deja que arda hasta que te vuelva a ver_

 _I will be here with you / Estaré aquí contigo,_

 _Just like I told you I would / justo como te dije que estaría._

 _I'd love to always love you / Me encantaría quererte siempre,_

 _But I'm scared of loneliness / pero tengo miedo a la soledad,_

 _When I'm, when I'm alone with you / cuando estoy, cuando estoy a solas contigo._

 _I know it's hard / Sé que es difícil,_

 _Only you and I / sólo tú y yo,_

 _Is it all for me? / ¿Lo es todo para mí?_

 _Because I know it's all for you / Porque sé que todo es por ti,_

 _And I guess, I guess / y supongo, supongo que lo es._

 _It is only you are the only thing / Es sólo que tú eres la única cosa_

 _I've ever truly known / que realmente he conocido de verdad._

 _So, I hesitate / Así que dudo,_

 _If I can't act the same for you / si no puedo hacer lo mismo por ti._

 _And my darling / Y, cariño mío,_

 _I'll be rooting for you / estaré apoyándote._

 _And my darling / Y, cariño mío,_

 _I'll be rooting for you / estaré apoyándote._

 _And where did she go? / ¿Y a dónde fue ella?_

No lo soporta más. No soporta el recuerdo de ella cantando esa canción, de dejar que Emma la llevara por todo el comedor danzando. No ahora. No en el momento en que lleva el anillo escondido en ese collar que nadie ve, ese mismo anillo que parece quemarle la piel por el recuerdo.

No lo soporta.

―¿Podría parar la música, por favor?

―Claro ―una sonrisa forzada y una mirada de fastidio.

Pero no le importa. Ahora de las pocas cosas que le importan es él. Él y el evitar que ese agujero negro que es ahora su corazón la consuma por completo. Es duro ver que, finalmente, tras todos los avances, se ha convertido en esa Evil Queen que todos veían. Ya sí que no tiene corazón pero esta vez porque ella lo destruyó.

Fija la vista en el mensaje que Jefferson le envió hace una hora, con la esperanza, con el ardiente deseo, de que un nuevo mensaje le informe de que ya han dejado el sitio. Pero no. Es el mismo mensaje de antes: la ubicación de donde ella se encuentra. Sigue sin entender el porque de llevar siempre a su chofer. Le gustaba conducir, le gustaba ir por libre, que nadie supiera dónde estaba, y ahora Jefferson es su nueva sombra. Cuesta creer lo mucho que cambian las cosas en casi un año. Pero bien visto ya no son las mismas de hace dieciséis años, ya ninguna es aquella que era en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez.

Aprieta el móvil con fuerza y sus ojos se dirigen a la ventanilla, a ese paisaje que se difumina a su paso. Las luces, la gente, la vida nocturna de Barcelona, todo sigue, todo sigue menos ellas. Hace tiempo que sus fuerzas se agotaron, como un juguete de cuerda del que hace tiempo se perdió la llave que lo activaba. Ahora consigue la mínima energía por él. Desearía poder retroceder el tiempo, detenerlo en aquella mirada, en aquel cruce en el que vio todo tan claro.

Aquel instante… Era un día más, un día más de esa vida que tanto odiaba, de esa vida en la que se obligaba a ser la mejor actriz, en la que las caricias eran frías, los besos vacíos y las miradas esquivas. Entró como siempre lo hacía en el aula, con paso firme, con el sonido de sus tacones acallando todas las voces, precediéndola.

No se molestó en mirar a sus alumnos, esos que parecían atemorizados, tal y como a ella le gustaba. Necesitaba infundir miedo, le gustaba ser la mala, la odiada, porque era así como se sentía. Dejó sus cosas en la mesa y se apoyó en ella, de cara a todos sus nuevos estudiantes, hizo un barrido rápido con la mirada y empezó a hablar. Soltó su discurso, el de cada año, ese tantas veces ensayado, y entonces notó su mirada. Sus verdes ojos. No era la mirada de siempre, no era el miedo y el respeto del resto, no, ella la miraba fascinada y por algún motivo su corazón se saltó unos latidos y su mente pareció calmarse, se sintió en paz. Se imaginó a su lado y fue entonces cuando se odió aún más.

Es tal y como le dijo: en aquel momento ya supo que era ella. Ella. La que podría hacerla feliz. La única con el verdadero poder de destruirla. Y no se equivocó. Ciertamente Emma hizo ambas cosas y es por ello que ahora vive tratando de mantener unidas todas las piezas de su alma destrozada. Es por eso que los ojos que ahora se reflejan en la ventanilla ya no parecen los suyos.

―Ya hemos llegado.

Debe ser la segunda o tercera vez que el conductor lo dice, se nota en su tono. Ella frunce ligeramente el ceño, sus labios una fina linea. Hace un año le habría lanzado su mirada de Evil Queen, pero, es curioso, ahora que es esa Evil Queen ya no tiene ni fuerzas para esbozar esa mirada. Asiente y le paga la cifra astronómica antes de bajar.

Casi ni ha cerrado la puerta cuando el taxista arranca. Suspira resignada y se encoge en su abrigo por el frío. Por un momento se pierde en la visión del vaho que sale de sus labios. Se pierde en cualquier cosa que le permita más tiempo antes de entrar.

―Pensaba que llegaría antes.

Se vuelve para mirar a Jefferson, el mismo que se acerca mientras tira la colilla del cigarrillo que fumaba. Su rostro serio, como siempre. Sus ojos cubiertos por sus gafas de sol, no importa que sean las dos de la madrugada y la calle esté a oscuras. Aún le sorprende que aceptara su propuesta de informarle de a dónde iba ella tanto como el hecho de haberle dicho que hiciera tal cosa.

―He tenido que dejar a Henry con su tía.

El asiente y se coloca mejor sus gafas.

―Estaré en el coche. ¿Volveréis juntas?

―Sí.

―Le costará. ―Su gesto interrogante hace que él deba aclarar―: Es sábado, está drogada. Hoy ha sido cocaína así que la vuelta no será sencilla.

―¿Por qué…? ―las palabras mueren en su garganta. ¿Por qué le has dejado? Iba a decir eso, pero esa pregunta también podría ser para si misma. Él lo sabe, se nota en la forma en que alza una ceja, casi irónico.

¿Por qué todos han dejado que se destrozara así? Esa es la verdadera pregunta.

Resopla resignada, aprieta con fuerza la mandíbula y, antes de avanzar hacia ese local que tanto empieza a detestar, le murmura:

―En seguida salimos.

―Aquí estaré.

Al sonido de sus tacones avanzando hacia la entrada le sigue el de su mechero.

Cuando por fin entra al local, tras una pequeña vacilación en la puerta, le ofrecen una ruta guiada que rechaza mintiendo, fingiendo que no es la primera vez que está ahí. Lo cierto es que espera que esta sea la primera y última. Ignora a las dos preciosas trabajadoras que están en el guardarropa, en lencería de lo más provocativa. Pero siendo realista ignora a todo el mundo, después de ella no hay nadie y ella no podría estar más lejos. Aprieta la mandíbula y se niega a dejar el abrigo, no importa la insistencia de ellas. Avanza con seguridad perfectamente fingida, ya no se siente jamás segura, está desamparada en la vida desde que todo acabó. Aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza mientras baja al segundo piso.

No mira a nadie, ignora las miradas lascivas que recibe, procura que nadie la toque, procura controlar las nauseas de ver a toda ese gente perdida en el placer, en grupos o en parejas, sólo busca su rubia melena.

Y entonces se maldice.

Esa melena ya no existe, el mismo día que todo acabó ella decidió también borrar eso. Se tiñó su cabello de castaño oscuro. Nunca le dijo lo mucho que lo odiaba, era la prueba aún más palpable del final, era como ver siempre esa fatídica fecha.

Se detiene para calmar todas las emociones, todo el dolor, la impotencia y la rabia. Se siente morir a cada paso que da, pero debe buscarla, debe encontrarla. Debe salvarla cuando ahora mismo se siente ella misma perdida y destrozada, debe ayudarla.

Y finalmente la ve. Su piel clara, su nueva melena… Su corazón no es que se salte unos latidos es que directamente muere al verla ahí.

Jamás pensó que un día vería la imagen que se presenta ante sus ojos, esa que trata de negar con todas sus fuerzas, que procura que no la destroce más aún, pero es imposible… Ver su cuerpo, ese que tantas veces contempló, del que recorrió cada rincón, ese cuerpo que era casi un hogar, verlo así, entre ellos dos, la destroza. Pero ahí está ella, meciéndose al ritmo que ellos dos le marcan, en esa inmensa cama, con sus gemidos acallados por la música y el resto de personas que invaden las distintas camas de esa zona.

Ella no la ha visto aún, pero no le extraña, estando como está demasiado ocupada besando a ese hombre que parece dispuesto a dejarse la vida en ella. Procura contener las lágrimas, se abraza a si misma y con todas sus fuerzas se pone su careta, se mete en su faceta de Evil Queen, a veces aún es capaz de serlo. Coge aire, reúne valor y avanza hacia ella.

Se planta al lado de la cama y el joven que tenía a su espalda, acariciando sus pechos, perdiendo sus manos en su centro, la contempla un instante y le sonríe. Casi parece que le invite a participar, ella se muere de ganas de destrozarle, pero todo cuanto hace es hablar con frialdad y con la suficiente fuerza para que los tres la escuchen:

―Vámonos. Vístete.

Y ella la mira. Ese verde, su verde, ya no lo es, mucho menos ahora, con la pupila dilatada y la mirada perdida. Sí, está drogada. Ya no ve su verde. No son sus ojos. Ya no queda nada de ella. Casi es capaz de escuchar como se desvanece todo su ser al ver como ella esboza una sonrisa torcida, cruel y se mueve con ganas sobre él, continuando, ignorando su presencia, dejándose llevar por sus penetraciones firmes y un poco menos seguras que antes. El joven vacila y se aparta de ella pero el hombre sigue, se pierde en sus labios, en su interior y no lo soporta más.

Su mano se ciñe sobre su brazo, el contacto de su piel la desgarra aún más, pero no tanto como el destello de odio en sus ojos mientras parece llegar al clímax.

―Vete.

El tono de voz que emplea, frío, distante, carente de emoción, le lleva a aquel momento en que no fueron nada. Maldice los recuerdos.

―No sin ti ―la voz ronca por las lágrimas que se amontonan en su interior.

―Oye, paramos, ¿no?

Fulmina con la mirada ese hombre, que parece querer alejarse de ella y aún así sigue ahí.

―No.

―Sí.

Sus contestaciones llegan a la vez y él finalmente parece hartarse y con cuidado se aleja de ellas mientras se adecenta y por el camino es llamado al instante por otro grupo en otra cama. El joven no tarda en irse tampoco y ahí se quedan ambas.

Regina fija la vista en el suelo y ella sigue en la cama, desnuda, fulminándola con la mirada.

―¿Qué coño quieres? ―le grita con rabia. Algunas personas empiezan a fijarse en ellas―. ¿Estás gilipollas o qué? ¿Con que puto derecho te crees…?

Pero no deja que termine de hablar, la agarra del brazo, la levanta de la cama y le lanza las prendas que hay en el suelo.

―Vístete. Nos vamos.

―No.

―Si quieres montamos un numerito, nos echan y tú no podrás entrar más, ¿quieres eso? ―No sabe de dónde saca esa seguridad, mucho menos teniéndola ahí, desnuda, contemplando ese cuerpo que tanto quiso, ese cuerpo que podía recorrer a sus anchas. Ella no dice nada, su silencio deja muy claro que no quiero eso, así que Regina sonríe de medio lado con desdén―. Eso pensaba, vamos.

―Me cago en la puta… ―murmura mientras empieza a vestirse. Una vez vestida se planta ante ella y con ironía y rabia dice―: Cuando quiera, Evil Queen.

―No seas idiota ―el odio y el dolor se mezclan de una forma que convierten en veneno sus palabras.

Nota como choca contra ella y la adelante y por un momento, por un breve segundo, todo desaparece y sólo está ella, con su nueva melena, dejándola atrás. La misma sensación de aquella vez. En esa ocasión gritó su nombre y ella no se detuvo. Esta vez no piensa cometer el mismo error. Se seca las lágrimas traicioneras que han abandonado sus ojos y avanza dejando ese lugar atrás y aquellos recuerdos más enterrados aún de lo que ya los creía.

Casi ni es consciente de por dónde avanzan. Intenta ignorarlo todo, hasta a ella. Se pone en modo automático, aunque lo más correcto sería decir que vuelve a él, porque vive así desde aquel día. Cuando llega a la calle el aire gélido de diciembre la golpea con fuerza y se le corta la respiración. Recuerda el último invierno. Aún estaban juntas. Aún eran felices. No eran sombras, no eran recuerdos, eran ellas. Eran Emma y Regina, esa pareja que parecía para siempre y que terminó… El último invierno juntas, cuando ella tenía treinta y siete años y aún así su sonrisa era pura, infantil, dulce, sus mejillas aún se sonrojaban al verla, sus ojo brillaban, vino a buscarla. Su sonrisa iluminaba la noche. Se perdió en el tacto de su mano y se fundió en su calor pese al frío. Le gustaba como siempre cogía su mano nada más tenerla enfrente y como tras eso siempre unía sus labios a los suyos, con la sonrisa dibujada en ellos.

―Hoy nos toca cena en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad. ―Anunció feliz, con una sonrisa pícara―. Te doy media hora para arreglarte.

Y uno de sus besos. Aquellos besos que removían todo a su paso. Esos con los que sueña cada día.

―¿Y Henry?

―Jenn ha dicho que esta noche es suyo.

―Así que tenemos toda la noche para nosotras dos solas, ¿eh?

―Sí, en el mejor hotel ―alzó sus cejas. Sus ojos brillaban.

Estaba ese verde en el que le habría encantado vivir para siempre…

Su mirada la traiciona y mira al cielo, la busca, como cada noche, busca esas estrellas que llevan sus nombres. Tres estrellas que lo fueron todo y ahora están más distantes que nunca. Desearía tanto encontrar esa que lleva su nombre. Verla. Recuperar su sonrisa, su calidez, las sonrisas que le dibujaba y todos esos días en que a pesar de ser malos eran los mejores porque ella estaba ahí, a su lado. Procura detener esa mano traicionera que pretende aferrarse a ese anillo que ahora es colgante. Aquel día…

Ahora todo eso es pasado. Son recuerdos. Son nada. Calidez insulsa en su corazón, casi la visión de una estrella fugaz, no consigue calentar, no consigue llegar de verdad. Su voz, un tanto diferente, hace que fije la vista en ellos.

―Vamos, Jeff.

―Hay que esperarla ―anuncia él, sin emoción, mientras le abre la puerta.

―No me jodas… ―se mete en el coche cerrando de un portazo.

Él se fija en ella, sus ojos tras las gafas de sol, su rostro inexpresivo. Entiende muy bien por que le ha elegido. Con él es fácil no sentir nada. Con él puede llevar esa vida y no ser juzgada. Suspira. Intenta volver a su tamaño real, intenta alejar los recuerdos de nuevo, pero es difícil, ahora es todo cuanto es, ahora es sólo recuerdos y él.

Se arma de valor para entrar en el coche. Jamás habría llegado a pensar que en el frío de la noche sentiría calor, se sentiría bien, que sería su anestesia. Ese frío que se cala en sus huesos consigue calmarlo todo, incluso ese dolor que se aferra a cada fibra de su ser. Nada más sentarse en el asiento trasero la imagen ante sus ojos la llena de ira.

Ella está inclinada y el polvo blanco desaparece en cuanto aspira por su nariz. Cierra la puerta con fuerza. Jefferson arranca. Ella la mira con una sonrisa extasiada, perdida, tanto como su mirada, esa en la que parecía imposible que su pupila se dilatara más hasta que lo hace. Se limpia los restos de cocaína de la nariz y sin saber cómo, su mano, sin entender en qué momento trazó el camino, termina por estamparla en su mejilla.

Sus verdes ojos la atraviesan con rabia mientras se cubre la mejilla. Una sonrisa en la que muestra sus dientes. Se está conteniendo y lo sabe lo que no entiende es cómo es capaz de hacerlo. Tampoco entiende como ha sido capaz de golpearla, de asestarle ese guantazo, en su mano un cosquilleo. Ya hubo una vez en que golpeó ese rostro, hubo otra vez en la que su mano se estampó en su mejilla y aquella fue la vez en que decirle que "no" le dolió más. Lo recuerda bien. Emma apareció en su puerta, destrozada, indignada, llena de rabia y confundida, no entendía porqué habiendo dejado a Robin no volvía con ella. Le gritó que no podía olvidarla y le dio uno de sus besos, recortó la distancia que las separaba y dios… Se sintió morir y renacer en sus labios, casi falló, casi la arrastró por aquel beso, pero era el poder de Emma: sus labios la perdición y la salvación.

Se habría quedado pero no podía hacerlo y sólo se le ocurrió alejarla con un guantazo seco que cruzó su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, las mismas lágrimas que amenazaban ahora con surcar sus propias mejillas. No supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para susurrarle que se fuera, pero Emma lo hizo, lo hizo tras soltar esas palabras que tanto dolieron. Aquel día fue el peor pero lo preferiría a cualquiera de los que ahora vive.

Lo preferiría antes que volver a ver una mirada como esa que ahora le está lanzando. Lo preferiría a la risotada salvaje y al desprecio con el que le recrimina su acto:

―¿Contenta, Evil Queen?

Pero ambas saben que no. Ya ninguna comprende muy bien lo que es la felicidad. No dicen nada en lo que queda de viaje. Cada una mira por su ventanilla. Regina con las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas y ella con su mano dibujada en su rostro.

El viaje se hace eterno pero finalmente el coche se detiene. Jefferson rompe el silencio sepulcral que reinaba:

―Ya hemos llegado.

―Perfecto, ―se quita el cinturón y sin mirarla siquiera dice―: llévala a su casa.

―No. ―La voz ronca, cansada―. Bajo contigo.

Ella resopla y ríe con desgana mientras abre la puerta a la vez que él también lo hace.

―Haz lo que te de la puta gana. ―Cierra la puerta. La ve tambalearse a través del cristal tintado, ve como trata de mantenerse el pie, demasiado drogada, aún así dibuja una sonrisa eufórica al decirle―: Adiós, Jeff.

―Adiós. La veré el lunes.

―Sí, a no ser que te llame.

Abre la puerta justo cuando algo parecido a la preocupación tiñe la voz de él:

―¿Se encuentra bien?

―Sabes que sí… ―una sonrisa cansada mientras se retira el cabello del rostro. Un gesto clavado al que hacía ella antes. De no ser por el cambio de color sería un calco de todas las veces que lo hizo.

Se despide de nuevo y avanza hacia su lujoso edificio donde el portero la recibe con una reverencia y Regina se afana en seguirla tras decir adiós a Jefferson. Sigue sus pasos. Odia ir tras ella. Odia verla avanzar así, tan mal, tan perdida… Cuando entran en el ascensor procura alejarse lo máximo posible de ella. Como si así todo doliese menos. Suben en silencio durante quince plantas hasta que finalmente, cuando se detiene, le recrimina:

―Deberías dejar de drogarte.

―Y tú de seguirme.

Suspira y la sigue hasta su piso. En cuanto ella cierra la puerta la agarra del brazo, ignorando lo mucho que quema su contacto, lo frío que resulta, el vacío que arrastra, y la empuja hacia el baño, bueno, más bien por todo el inmenso piso hasta dar con el cuarto de baño. Nunca había estado aquí. Es nuevo. Es de después de aquel día. Todo en ella es tras ese día ahora.

Cuando entran le quita el abrigo y procura ni mirarla.

―Venga, vamos.

―Vaya, Regina, ¿tantas ganas tienes de verme desnuda?

―Cállate.

Aprieta la mandíbula, trata de no caer en sus provocaciones, de no ceder a sus burlas, a sus puñaladas. Y en cuanto empieza a levantarle la camiseta ella aparta sus manos de un manotazo y grita:

―¡Déjame! ¡Vete de mi casa! ¡No pintas nada aquí! ―Y en un bramido ensordecedor lanza la gran estocada capaz de partirle aún más el corazón―: ¡YA NO SOMOS NADA! ¡VETE!

Clava la vista en cualquier cosa que no sea ella, mientras que agarrando su brazo impide que se vaya. Ella forcejea y Regina sólo se limita a mirar el baño. Minimalista, negro y blanco y una inmensa ducha. Parece todo tan frío, con tan poca personalidad, no hay nada de ella en ese baño. Procura serenarse, lo intenta de veras, intenta que sus palabras no duelan, pero lo hacen, aún así sigue siendo aquella Evil Queen, aún así sigue siendo capaz de fingir a la perfección:

―Tira a la ducha.

Y su calma parece capaz de despertar aún más su ira:

―¡DEJA DE ACTUAR ASÍ!

―Métete en la ducha. Hueles a ellos. Hueles a alcohol, a sudor… das… ―la mira a los ojos, procura no verla―: Das asco.

―¿Y a ti que más te da? ―su voz rota, pero no sabe si por la ira o la rabia. Pero rota, toda ella parece hecha de pequeños pedazos que intentan mantenerse unidos sin mucho éxito.

―Dúchate, quizá hará que estés menos drogada o ida o algo.

―Para…

―¡Venga!

―¡PARA YA!

Siguen forcejeando. Siguen intentando evitarse. Intentando que nada duela. Pero los intentos de ella ni se notan. No tiene fuerzas y las pocas que tiene las emplea en mantenerse de pie.

―Metete en la ducha.

―¡QUE ME DEJES!

―O te metes tú o te meto yo.

―¡Inténtalo! ¡VENGA!

Y ya no se contiene más, la agarra por los hombros y la empuja hacia adentro de la ducha, con un movimiento rápido que la pilla por sorpresa, aunque viendo lo drogada que esta, los aspavientos que hace para alejarla, totalmente inútiles, no le sorprende lo sencillo que en realidad resulta. Entran las dos en la ducha y sin darle tiempo abre el grifo. Sale fría, muy fría e incluso ella que no está bajo el chorro de agua, acaba recibiendo el impacto helado por culpa de su forecejeo. Nota su cabello pegarse a su rostro mientras ella tirita y con los ojos abiertos de par en par vocifera:

―¡JODER, ESTÁ HELADA! ¡PSICÓPATA!

―¡Para ya! ―La sujeta por los brazos, la retiene bajo el agua, la misma que le hiela las manos, que hace que le ardan de frío.

―¡Para tú! ―su ropa empapada ciñéndose a su cuerpo, su cabello castaño pegado a su rostro―: Déjame salir o…

Y no lo soporta más, está cansada, le duele todo, está empezando a empaparse ella también, está empezando a ser invadida por el frío, por el dolor, y por ello es ella esta vez la que grita con tanta fuerza que le rasga la garganta:

―¡JODER, EMMA!

Hay palabras que duelen cuando salen. Hay palabras que nunca deben decirse. Hay palabras que jamás pensaste que volverías a decir. Regina jamás pensó que diría ese nombre, no así, no a ella. Un gran error. Lo ve en su mirada, en como deja de forcejear, en como se detiene bajo el agua helada. Sólo la mira, totalmente destrozada. Muda. Parece que por fin ha sido capaz de robarle las palabras. Ese verde sí parece el suyo.

No puede más que reprimir el llanto, un gemido de dolor sale de su garganta y las lágrimas inundan sus ojos. Sus manos dejan de sostenerla, de retenerla bajo el agua, se quedan suspendidas en el aire, sin saber qué hacer, a dónde ir. Y entonces ocurre… Jamás pensó que volvería a sentir su tacto, jamás pensó que sus manos la tocarían, esas manos que ya no son suyas, se acercan a su rostro y retiran de su frente su flequillo empapado.

Sus dedos tiemblan. Su tacto helado quema. Alza la vista y a través de las lágrimas la enfoca, sólo ve su boca, entreabierta, una mueca de tristeza. Se muerde el labio con fuerza mientras ella desciende sus dedos por su rostro hasta rozar su barbilla.

El agua las empapa. Oculta las lágrimas de ambas. Su ruido tapa esos corazones que empiezan a detener sus latidos y romperse aún más, a convertirse en polvo porque ya estaba hecho de pedazos. Entonces su mano envuelve su mejilla. No sabe si es consciente de las veces que compartieron ese gesto, la infinidad de veces que ese gesto presidía al mejor de los besos o a aquellos besos que parecían suspiros, roces, simples caricias frágiles y eternas. Cierra los ojos un momento, para borrar eso, para borrar su tacto, pero sigue ahí su mano y el dolor y la nada.

Los abre de nuevo y los fija en los suyos. Su verde… Las pupilas dilatadas pero su verde está ahí. Y por un momento es como volver al pasado. Y ella lo nota, lo sabe, porque aprieta con fuerza la mandíbula, su rostro se tensa, su mano tiembla mientras se separa veloz y al instante se estampa en su pecho para alejarla de un empujón. Regina tropieza con sus propios pies y casi cae pero no lo hace y ella cree que es simplemente porque ya no puede caer más. Sólo la observa volverse, totalmente vestida, con la ropa empapada, temblando, sus hombros convulsionando por el llanto y su voz que es casi un gruñido rompe el silencio del agua:

―Vete, joder… Sé ducharme sola.

Cierra la puerta del baño a su espalda y se derrumba. Se deja caer al suelo y el llanto la invade. No sabe si se lo imagina, o si quiere imaginárselo, pero el suyo también le llega. Ha sido un gran error venir aquí, ha sido un gran error gritarle eso… Desde aquel día todo parece un error, porque desde aquel día las cosas no parecen tener sentido.

Se alza tras lo que le parece una eternidad hecha un ovillo en el suelo y avanza por el piso. Blanco y negro. Sin detalles. Si personalidad. No es ella. Este piso no es nadie y eso es lo triste, que en un sitio así, sin personalidad ni recuerdos, se siente cómoda. Comprende porqué vive aquí. Avanza hacia el comedor y busca el minibar, sabe que habrá uno, está claro, y lo encuentra en seguida. Sólo quedan tres botellas, una de ellas casi vacía. La coge y la termina de un trago.

El alcohol bajando por su garganta arde, arrastra el nudo que la atenazaba. Nada más terminarla empieza otra. La agarra con firmeza, vacila un momento y termina por coger la otra también, va a acabar con ellas, lo sabe, y mientras se sienta en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el sofá empieza a vaciarla. Cada trago que da es un recuerdo que intenta olvidar. Quiere olvidar sobre todo el tacto que aún permanece en su mejilla. Quiere borrar sus dedos, pero no es sencillo.

No sabe cuanto rato paso así, parecen horas y segundos, pero escucha sus pasos y decir:

―La próxima vez no acabes con el alcohol.

Su voz, impersonal, derrotada, hace que alce su rostro. La vista un poco borrosa, pero viendo que ya casi no queda nada en la botella, más que un par de tragos, no le extraña. Agradece estar borracha para no tener que enfrentarse sobria a su cuerpo enfundado en ese albornoz ceñido, a sus piernas desnudas, a su cabello mojado peinado hacía un lado. No es justo que la mire así pero no puede evitarlo ya que es la única forma de tenerla cerca, mirarla y recordar todo lo que fueron. Su mayor error, seguir buscándola.

―Te he hecho un favor, no necesitas beber más.

―No eres quien para decidir que necesito o no.

No es cierto. Aunque ella insista en ello, no lo es. Siguen siendo algo. Siempre lo serán. La mira fijamente mientras se sienta a su lado en el suelo, parece tan pequeña, tan perdida, y le asusta pensar que ese debe ser su propio aspecto. Ella entierra su rostro en sus manos mientras se lleva las rodillas al pecho, ahora sólo ve su cabello. No parece ella.

―Odio tu pelo.

―Qué pena… ―su voz ahogada.

Se lleva la mano al anillo que pende del colgante y lo lamenta al ver que justo en ese momento ella clava sus verdes ojos en su mano. Una sonrisa irónica y la amenaza del llanto brillando en su mirada, y lo sabe, sabe lo que viene ahora, sus palabras envenenadas, pero esta vez van cargadas de lástima y resulta peor:

―Deberías quitarte ya ese estúpido anillo. Se acabó. Hace casi un puto año que todo se acabó. Deja de preocuparte por mí, de fingir que te importo, deja de fingir que aún somos algo. Llevar ese anillo no nos hace nada. Llevarlo no borra todo este año.

Sí, llevarlo sólo demuestra lo débil que es, que nunca lo superará, que lamenta aquel día, que odia ese instante, pero nadie lo sabe, ella es la primera que lo ve. No debería llevarlo, no debería llevar esa ancla en el cuello, pero no ve otra forma de retenerla. Lo sabe… no debería llevarlo y por eso la voz le tiembla al decir:

―Cállate.

Silencio. Uno pesado, que se alarga, que parece hurgar en las heridas y lamentablemente a ellas les sobran.

―¿Dónde está Henry?

―Con su tia.

Una carcajada seca e infeliz que resuena en el vacío comedor. Cuesta encajarla en un ambiente así, tan minimalista, tan desprovisto de todo.  
―¿Cuánto hace que te drogas?  
―Sólo los findes, cariño.  
―Para ya… ―de todo.  
Le gustaría decirle mil cosas por las que seguir pero no las encuentra. Sólo esa súplica que parece una orden. Y ella ríe, cansada, agotada, derrotada.  
―¿Qué más da que beba? ¿O que me drogue? Cumplo en mi trabajo, sigo funcionando, sigo aquí. Me tomo cada noche tres o cuatro copas, me drogo los viernes y los sábados. Pero sigo aquí. ―Le encantaría decirle que no. Que si no es a su lado, junto a ellos, no es que siga muy aquí. No sabe cómo decirlo sin parecer egoísta y ella repite esas palabras que la destrozan―: Ya no somos nada ―lo sabe y lo lamenta pero también sabe que no es así―, no te metas en mi vida…  
―¿Y qué hay de Henry?  
No entiende de dónde viene ese ataque pero sí de dónde viene su respuesta.  
―Vete a la mierda…  
―Hace tiempo que no le ves. ―A los pocos días de aquel instante que ya no la ven y ella permitió que fuera así, demasiado cobarde, demasiado dolor, demasiado miedo. Pero debe acabar. Quiere que todo vuelva a ser como antes, por ello insiste―: Pregunta por ti.

Silencio y luego un frágil murmullo:  
―Está mejor sin mí.  
―Te quiere ―te quiero. Pero eso no lo dice, no puede alejarla.  
―Ya no necesito que nadie me quiera.  
Su voz quebrada y no puede evitar dibujar una sonrisa cansada al preguntar casi divertida pese a todo:  
―¿A quién pretendes engañar?  
Se miran a los ojos y duele, pero se mantienen la mirada, se dicen sin separar los labios las mil palabras que callan. Y finalmente el verde se aleja del marrón y súplica:  
―Pásame la botella.  
―Has tenido suficiente por hoy.  
―Nunca es suficiente… ―y sus hombros tiemblan por el llanto, las lágrimas cubren sus mejillas.

Entiende perfectamente esa sensación. Por mucho que lo intente ella tampoco llena ese hueco, tampoco comprende porqué aquel día acabó todo. No comprende nada. Sólo entiende que ya no queda nada, que por mucho que luchen, que se esfuercen, ya nada será como antes. Lo sabe… Pero también sabe que no puede seguir así. Por ello, tras dar un largo trago a la botella, sin ser capaz de mirarla, susurra:

―¿Qué crees que diría si te viera así?

La escucha retener todo el aire en sus pulmones y de reojo la ve realizar ese gesto que tan loca la volvía, el de retirarse el cabello, como si así se fueran los miedos y las dudas, y luego nota sus ojos fijos en su perfil. La está mirando. Lo sabe. Pero no logra volverse, no logra enfrentarse a su mirada, no tiene las fuerzas y no comprende de dónde saca ella las suyas para susurrar resignada:

―Esa es la cosa, Regina, nunca lo sabremos ―si los corazones rotos, destrozados, machacados, pudieran hablar, lo harían tal cual lo ha hecho ella.

Y esa es la gran verdad. La verdad es que ahora son esto. Sombras. Dolor. Rabia. Ira. Miedo… No son nada… Le tiende el ron y ambas empiezan a luchar por encontrar una pequeña salvación en el fondo de las botellas que vacían esa noche que parece eterna.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _PD: No sabéis lo que me ha costado subir este capítulo porque fanfiction parece odiarme... :( Espero que no haya ningún fallo porque he tenido que ir pegando párrafo a párrafo y guardando a cada rato... :D_


	2. Capítulo 2 – The One

_Buenas! He tardado más de lo que tenía pensado en actualizar pero es que el trabajo y el ponerse enferma quitan más tiempo del que una pensaría. Dos cosas antes de que leáis el cap, si es que alguna lee esta parte, que a saber XD_

 _1\. Sé que antes, en Chasing Kites, contestaba una por una pero en esta segunda parte, a no ser que sea una duda muy grande (no me vale el: que ha pasado para que estén así XD) no contestaré como hacía, más que nada porque me conozco y se me escaparía algún spoiler_ _bonico, porque soy así :D Igualmente os leo todas y cada una de las reviews (ha inspirado mucho amor hacia mi persona el cap 1 :( ha sido bonito leerlas XD ) y ya sean buenas o malas (siempre que no vayan a matar) se agradecen mil, es genial que os toméis la molestia de decirme algo y ayuda y da ánimos. Así que... Gracias, en serio._

 _2\. Esta segunda parte alterna pasado y presente, el presente sería el cap 1._

 _Y eso es todo, creo, así que... Cap 2 listo!_

 _ **The one**_

―¡Joder! Que va en serio, Elsa. ¡Es el amor de mi vida!

―¡Lo acabas de conocer! ¡No puedes decir eso de alguien a quien acabas de conocer!

―¿Cómo que no?

Emma no puede más que mirarlas, totalmente divertida, mientras Ruby vuelve del baño y se aferra a su cerveza. Pero Emma las observa, siempre le ha gustado ver a Elsa y Anna. Antes les tenía envidia. Hasta hace dos años las envidiaba tanto que odiaba verlas porque ella no tenía esa relación con su hermana, pero ya no. Jennifer ahora no es aquella hermana a la que no soportaba ver, ahora es su amiga, su apoyo, uno que nunca esperó. Siguen peleando, como Anna y Elsa, pero es lo bonito.

―¿Qué os pasa chicas? ―pregunta en cuanto llegan a la mesa.

―¡Emma! ―Se le lanza encima, sonriendo, pura vida y energía. Siempre ha sido muy diferente de su hermana Elsa―. ¡Cuanto tiempo!

―¿Qué tal, Anna? ―al preguntarlo Ruby también recibe un fuerte abrazo que le corta la respiración y le cruje la espalda.

―Pues tías, le comentaba a mi hermana que he conocido al amor de mi vida. Me caso con él.

―¿Qué? ¿Cuando?

―¡Hoy! ―Emma y Ruby estallan en carcajadas mientras Elsa se sienta, cabreada, casi derribando la silla en el camino, y Anna las mira ofendida―. ¿Por qué os reís?

―¡Porque estás loca!

―¡Que hablo en serio, Ruby!

―Ese es el problema, Anna.

―¡Emma!

―Te lo dije.

Y ese comentario de Elsa se gana que su hermana finalmente se siente cabreada, aunque sólo hasta el momento en el que el camarero, al que no le quita ojo de encima, viene a tomarles nota. Piden una ronda, Emma y Ruby otra ya que habían llegado media hora antes, y Elsa y Anna se piden la primera. En cuanto se marcha el camarero el móvil empieza a sonarle y curiosa descuelga:

―¿Qué pasa, amor?

―¿Amor? ―pregunta Anna confundida.

―Calla, Anna ―el tono cansado de Elsa hace que Emma se distraiga.

―¿Qué, Regina? ¿Qué has dicho?

―Emma, dijiste que estarías para recibir el paquete.

Su tono resignado le demuestra que era importante. Lo sabía. Se lo había recordado esta mañana y ella se ha olvidado. Se golpea la frente, haciendo que las otras tres la miren alucinada, y exclama:

―¡Mierda! ¡Me olvidé! ¡Lo siento!

―Tranquila… ―su suspiro resignado le duelen, un favor que le pide y se olvida, a veces se odia un poco por ello―. Iré mañana a por él…

―Iremos juntas.

―Vale.

―Lo siento de veras, llevabas la tira esperándolo.

―Lo sé. Y también sé que seguro que estas con tus amigas y se te ha ido la olla como siempre dices.

Es capaz de intuir la sonrisa en su voz. Ríe un tanto culpable y le da la razón:

―Totalmente. Un momento ―dice al ver el gesto que Ruby le hace.

―Vale.

Mira a Ruby que, tras dar un largo trago a su bebida, comenta:

―Dile que venga.

―¿Sí? ―exclama Anna emocionada.

―¿La invito?

―¿Por qué no?

―Claro, que venga ―la mirada serena de Elsa. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Ruby y su mirada felina. Elsa y su calma y Anna y su alegría casi gritando:

―¿Tu novia? ¡Nunca la he visto! ¡Que venga!

Ríe con ganas y por fin vuelve a la conversación con Regina.

―Cariño, todas insisten en que vengas.

―Estoy cansada del gimnasio.

―No me hagas suplicarte… porque lo haré.

La carcajada de Regina inunda su mundo y luego su voz resignada:

―Dime dónde.

Le da la dirección y cuelga sonriente.

―En quince minutos llega ―choca los cinco con Ruby que ríe mientras se pide otra cerveza.

―¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapa? ¿También estudia? ¿De tu edad? ¿Cómo la conociste?

La cara de Emma y Ruby es digna de fotografiar y Elsa se siente tentada de hacerlo al ver como Ruby contiene la risa y Emma mira a Anna totalmente sorprendida antes de preguntarle:

―¿No le has contado nada?

―No es mi novia, se lo cuentas tú.

―Pues… ―pero Ruby no tarda en interrumpirla.

―Tiene treinta y seis años. Casi treinta y siete.

Mira a su amiga con fastidio y luego se vuelve casi asustada al escuchar los gritos de Anna:

―¿Qué? ¿Cuántos te saca? ¡Espera…!

―Trece, me saca trece ―la corta cuando ve que intenta hacer la resta con sus dedos, como una cría.

―¡Qué fuerte!

Va a replicar, cabreada, mientras sus dos amigas se ríen y Anna es incapaz de cerrar su boca de la impresión, cuando una voz hace que todas se vuelvan:

―¿Qué es tan fuerte?

―Hola, Tink ―Anna lo dice de pasada, sin dejar de mirar a Emma.

―Hola, hadita ―replican Ruby y la rubia mientras Tink las mira divertida.

―Hola chicas. ―Y entonces se acerca a Elsa, la mira con dulzura y con amor y le susurra al oído―: Hola…

La mujer de hielo se derrite con su cercanía. Es como el primer día que se vieron. Desde aquel día siempre se saludan en susurros, demasiado cerca, como aquella vez, sólo que ahora sus labios siempre se besan y Elsa, como siempre, un poco sonrojada, le devuelve el saludo:

―Hola. ¿Cómo ha ido?

La sonrisa de Tink siempre es más luminosa a su lado, y ahora, mientras se sienta, lo es aún más al decir:

―Tengo el trabajo.

―¿En serio? ―Elsa la abraza con ganas y se separa cuando nota como sus dos amigas y su hermana la miran sorprendidas, porque ella no es la de muestras de cariño a todas horas. Se aclara la voz mientras Tink ríe―: ¡Es genial! ¡Cuenta!

―Pues… Buen horario, más sueldo, todo perfecto.

―¡Brindemos por ello! ―exclama Ruby, que no necesita excusas para seguir bebiendo.

―¡Yo no tengo con que brindar, capullas!

En tan sólo quince minutos Ruby ha sido capaz de pedir una ronda más para todas, a veces cuando se juntan los niveles de alcohol son demasiado altos. Están hablando de todo y de nada cuando Elsa saca el móvil y mientras se levanta se disculpa:

―Ups, vuelvo en diez minutos.

―¿A dónde vas? ―pregunta su hermana mientras mira al camarero que pasa por su lado olvidando ya a su nuevo amor.

―Acaban de avisarme de que ya tienen mi libro.

―¡Por eso querías venir aquí, so perra! ―exclama Ruby derramando un poco de su cerveza sobre Emma―. Lo siento.

―Capulla…

―Bah, vigiladme a esta ―Elsa sonriente está a punto de irse cuando su novia le replica.

―¿Cómo que esta?

―¿Vienes o te quedas?

―Me quedo porque no tardas, ¿no?

―No. Hasta ahora.

De nuevo se dan un beso y en cuanto la rubia se ha marchado Emma mira fijamente a Tink, la misma que parece más pensativa que en toda su vida.

―Venga, hadita, ¿qué te pasa?

―Eso ―la apoya Ruby mientras pide otra cerveza―, ¿qué ronda por tu diminuta cabeza?

―Yo… ―Tink parece totalmente apagada, es extraño verla así, como si algo la estuviera molestando de mala manera.

―¿Me voy? ―pregunta un poco dolida Anna, siente que sobra, que si Tink no lo cuenta es por ella.

―¡No! ―Tink la mira con una sonrisa culpable y tras coger aire suelta―: Es sólo que… Voy a cobrar bastante mejor, creo que no me hará falta compartir piso ya…

―Pero eso es bueno ―Ruby, seguramente por todas las cervezas que ya llevaba, no comprende nada.

―Sí, pero… Digamos que me gustaría compartir piso… ―su vista en la mesa, hasta que la fija en Anna.

―Con mi hermana.

―Sí, pero no sé, dudo que quiera, ¿no? No lo sé. Estamos genial pero…

Emma y Anna se miran divertidas hasta que la hermana dice:

―Pero es Elsa. Siempre ha sido muy… fría, ¿verdad?

―Sí… No me atrevo a decírselo. Llevamos ya dos años juntas pero no me atrevo.

―Díselo ―sus amigas lo dicen a la vez.

―Elsa está loca por ti. Nunca había traído a ninguna novia a casa, a mí no me había presentado a ninguna, hasta que llegaste tú.

―Sé que me quiere pero es un paso muy grande.

―No tan grande ―dice Emma con una sonrisa radiante.

―No te justifiques ―la sonrisa lobuna de Ruby hace que ponga los ojos en blanco.

―¿Eh? ―Anna de nuevo parece totalmente perdida.

―Esta se fue a vivir con la novia en cuanto volvieron.

Tink sonríe al ver la cara de fastidio de Emma cuando Ruby no para de soltarlo todo.

―¿En cuanto volvieron? ―cada vez le intriga más esa historia de amor de la que no sabe nada.

―¿De qué habláis? ―pregunta Elsa, que justo acaba de volver, pero Emma sólo mira a Regina, sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

―De la historia de amor de Emma ―Ruby ni se ha dado cuenta de que Regina ha llegado.

―¿De nuestra historia? ―las cejas alzadas, su tono de Evil Queen, Emma no puede más que sonreír.

―¡Oh, Regina! ―Ruby se hace pequeña al sentirse descubierta y todas ríen al ver su gesto de horror.

―Hola, chicas. ―Entonces se acerca a ella, sus labios rozan los suyos al decirle―: Hola, Señorita Swan.

Un roce de los suyos, de esos que siempre las estremecen, siguen teniendo ese poder.

―Hola. Y sí, esta lista que no deja de hablar de nosotras.

Regina mira a Ruby divertida mientras ésta trata de desviar la atención ordenando otra ronda. Entonces Regina finalmente mira a Anna, la misma que la contempla entre fascinada y sorprendida.

―Tú debes ser la hermana de Elsa, ¿no? Me lo ha comentado mientras veníamos cuando nos hemos encontrado en la esquina. No os parecéis.

―Yo…

―Pensaba que decías que no se callaba.

Elsa se encoge de hombros y va a decir algo cuando su hermana exclama:

―Wow… Sí que es mayor.

El silencio se cierne sobre la mesa segundos antes de que todas, menos Regina y Anna, estallen en carcajadas. Las más ruidosas son las de Ruby. Todo el bar las mira pero Regina procura mantener la compostura y Emma ríe más al escuchar su:

―¿Perdona?

―¡No! ¡No! ¡Lo siento! ―Anna se pone más colorada que en toda su vida y parece no saber dónde meterse antes de aclarar―: ¡Es que pensaba que era mentira lo de los treinta y seis! ¡Lo siento!

―¡Siempre la lías! ―Ruby consigue decirlo entre risas que empiezan a dolerle ya en la barriga.

―¡Ha sido por tu culpa, Ruby!

―¡Es verdad! ―exclama Emma antes de darle una colleja.

―¡No lo hago aposta!

Y mientras las dos amigas siguen entre bromas Anna se disculpa totalmente avergonzada mientras Elsa y Tink se limitan a mirar la carta con una sonrisa en los labios.

―Lo siento, Regina.

―Tranquila… ―Regina se siente incapaz de culpar a esa joven pero sí puede cabrearse con su novia y su mejor amiga que siguen muertas de risa―: ¡Dejad de reíros vosotras dos!

―¡Es que tu cara! ¡Joder, cariño! ¡Te amo, Anna!

―¡Ay que me da un ataque!

―¡Parad! ―replica furiosa.

―¡Se pone en modo Evil Queen! ―grita Ruby haciendo que Emma ría aún más.

Regina las da por imposible y pide una cerveza para ella a la espera de que esas dos se calmen, cosa que ocurre tras unos minutos. Y todo avanza mientras Anna le pregunta cosas de ellas, se siente un poco cohibida al principio, no por ellas, sino por contar su historia, una que nunca fue la mejor. Pero entonces se fija en Tink, que parece nerviosa y pregunta:

―¿Te pasa algo, Tink?

―¿Qué? ―su cara de horror la descolocan.

―¿Estás bien?

―¡Claro! ―exclaman Ruby y Anna a la vez.

―¿Regina, no quieres pedir? ―pregunta Emma con una mirada que le dice que algo acaba de ocurrir.

―¿Qué…? ―sus palabras mueren cuando Elsa habla.

―¿Tink?

Tink mira a Elsa, se rinde bajo su mirada y tras suspirar, nerviosa, preocupada, procura dibujar una sonrisa nada convincente. Se levanta y pregunta.

―¿Vamos fuera?

Salen del bar y Regina no puede entender porqué su pregunta ha llevado a esto.

―¿Qué ha pasado?

―La has liado más que Anna ―replica Ruby mientras termina su ¿octava? cerveza.

―¿Cómo?

―Tink quiere vivir con mi hermana. Peor puede que la hayamos liado.

―No… ―se siente un desastre al haber provocado eso.

Pero Emma, que no quitaba sus ojos de ellas, no se pierde como Elsa se lanza a sus brazos y la besa con ganas. Con una sonrisa en los labios las señala y proclama:

―¡Oh! Parece que no.

Y las cuatro las miran divertidas y cuando regresan no tardan en celebrarlo.

* * *

Se despiden cuando ya son las once, tras haber bebido un poco más y cenado en el bar. Emma no puede más que mirar a Ruby con fastidio al ver como debe coger un taxi para ser capaz de llegar a su casa. Luego se despide de las otras tres y se marcha con Regina. No tarda en pegarse a ella y meter una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo, el mismo en el que Regina se refugiaba del frío, es su forma de ir de la mano en invierno. Choca su hombro con el suyo y sonriente pregunta.

―Bueno, ¿qué tal?

―Bien, payasa.

Le gusta demasiado su sonrisa y más aún como estrecha su mano con cariño.

―Siento lo del paquete.

―No pasa nada. ―Y Emma sabe que no. Pero Regina se detiene un momento y la besa, el beso que le habría gustado darle de no ser por estar sus amigas delante. Uno de esos besos en que el tiempo se esfuma. Y luego susurra―: Emma…

―¿Sí? ―el corazón a cien por hora.

―Te quiero.

―Y yo a ti, tonta. ―La abraza, le da igual estar en mitad de la calle, entierra su rostro en su bufanda, esa que huele a manzanas y a ella―. Tengo frío.

―Pues acércate.

―No puedo acercarme mucho más. ¿Quieres meterme mano?

―Para eso me espero a llegar a casa.

―Ais… ―Se separan y continúan andando. Emma no puede esperar a llegar a su piso para desnudarla, es curioso como en pleno invierno la sola imagen de Regina desnuda es capaz de hacer huir al frío. Luego piensa en Tink y Elsa―. Estoy contenta por esas dos. Es bonito ese paso.

―Nos queda ya lejos, ¿no?

―¡Sólo hace un año y poco que vivimos juntas! ¡No vayas del palo ha pasado una vida!

―Pero es que ha pasado mucho, en nada terminas la universidad. Te quedan cuatro meses.

―Uff… Qué pereza. ―Pero es cierto, todo ha ido tan rápido, el tiempo se esfuma, se escapa de sus manos, ahora que cada día es uno feliz el tiempo parece huir―. ¡Va, date prisa!

―¿Por qué? ―pregunta divertida mientras ella tira de su mano para que acelere su andar.

―Porque quiero gastarte.

―Swan…

―Ya está, la has liado.

Y Regina no tiene tiempo a reaccionar. Emma termina arrinconándola contra la pared de un edificio y queda prisionera entre sus brazos segundos antes de que sus labios se unan a los suyos. Un beso audaz, profundo, su lengua, su aliento… La piel de gallina y odia su ropa por impedir que sus manos la recorran. En besos así Emma siempre la mata. Sobre todo ahora que sus manos aflojan su bufanda para alejarla de su cuello, el mismo que muerde y le provoca un gemido y que los calores suban.

Entonces Emma se separa y gruñe:

―Vale, creo que ahora será más difícil llegar a casa. ―Otro beso, muerde su labio inferior de la forma más provocativa del universo y se separa veloz y detiene al primer taxi que pasa―. ¡Taxi!

―¡Vivimos a cinco calles!

―¡Demasiadas!

Y sí, no puede más que darle la razón, necesita llegar ya a casa, necesita perderse en ella.

* * *

Está de nuevo en el escaparate, ya ha perdido la cuenta de las horas que ha perdido ante él, contemplando las diferentes opciones, soñando con que exista esa posibilidad. ¿Es posible? Casarse con Emma, hace un par de años ni se lo habría planteado pero ahora… Ahora que llevan casi un año y medio viviendo juntas, un año sin mentiras, un año en que son más que una familia, le parece un buen momento pero ella es tan joven… No sabe qué quiere, si aceptaría. Se siente estúpida.

Pero es que lo quiere todo con ella. Quiere su vida a su lado. Que sea su mujer, incluso a veces fantasea con que sea la madre de sus hijos. Cierra los ojos y coge aire mientras intenta borrar todos esos sueños estúpidos de su mente. Puede que fueran posibles pero… Esos trece años en esos temas parecen un abismo. ¿Emma casándose con veintitrés años? Es muy joven pero claro ella ya tiene treinta y seis. ¿Y ser madre? Eso suena aún más imposible. Un abismo demasiado grande, cuando es pronto para ella sería el momento y cuando fuera el momento perfecto para Emma para ella sería tarde…

Ahora que por fin no hay miedos, ahora que se siente poderosa, segura, que lo tiene todo, no pueden tener más, eso es lo que siente y aún así… Aún así no deja de venir a mirar ese anillo que parece perfecto.

Suspira, resignada, guardando sus sueños, aunque lamentablemente en ello tiene experiencia de sobras, y está a punto de irse cuando su voz la sorprende:

―Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tienes en mente, Evil Queen?

Se vuelve asustada pero suspira aliviada al ver que es Jennifer y no Emma la que la mira con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa pícara.

―¿Jenn? ¡Qué susto! ―es todo cuanto es capaz de exclamar mientras busca una excusa.

―¿En serio?

Su tono de voz no deja dudas a que sabe perfectamente qué hacía ahí. Desvía la mirada y replica:

―Sí, me has asustado.

―No, no, me refiero a eso.

―Yo…

Suspira, nerviosa, casi que temblando pero extrañamente la mirada calmada de ella consigue relajarla. Jennifer la mira fijamente y pregunta:

―¿Estás segura?

¿Que si está segura? No. Sabe que quiere casarse con ella. Que quiere todo con Emma. Pero no está segura de que deba pedírselo. De que sea necesario o de que sea algo que ella pueda querer.

―Quiero pero…

―Te dirá que sí.

Ella también lo cree pero teme que el único motivo de ese "sí" sea porque se lo pide y no porque sea algo que desee. "Por dios… Si Emma aún es joven, tiene tanto por delante. ¿Casarse? No suena a algo que alguien de veintitrés años quiera" eso es todo cuanto piensa, que sería un aprieto más que un sueño. Y sin comprender cómo, mientras cubre medio rostro enterrándolo en su bufanda, murmura su otro miedo:

―Mi último matrimonio no fue bien.

Una carcajada de Jennifer y su voz risueña:

―En tu otro matrimonio no había amor.

―Lo sé, pero no quiero que se parezca en nada.

Por fin Jenn se acerca a ella y chocando su hombro con el suyo, justo a su lado, susurra dulcemente:

―No lo hará. ―Luego se acerca al escaparate y agarrándola del brazo pregunta―: ¿Cuál estás pensando?

―Ese.

Señala un precioso anillo de plata con un rubí. Es delicado, son diferentes aros unidos que se entrelazan, como las raíces de un árbol y con ese rojo en medio… Desde el día en que lo vio no deja de pensar que es perfecto. Rojo, prohibido, manzanas y la plata, algo tan fino, tan puro… Le recuerdo un poco a ellas. Observa como Jenn alza las cejas sorprendida al ver la elección pero luego sus comisuras se alzan y dice divertida:

―Sí, le pega. ―Sus ojos se clavan en los suyos, odia sentir como se sonroja, se siente vulnerable bajo su mirada, mirando algo tan personal, pero ella no le presta atención a esas cosas. Un desafío en su mirada―: ¿Lo coges ya?

―¿Debería?

―La quieres. Te quiere. Vivís juntas. Ella acaba en nada la universidad. Y tiene pinta de que tú ya le has dado muchas vueltas.

―No quiero que se sienta presionada pero yo…

Jenn no deja que continue con sus excusas y sus miedos, la agarra del brazo y avanzan hacia la tienda:

―Vamos. Te acompaño, tenemos la misma mano.

Media hora después el anillo, en su caja, está ahora en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Siente un inmenso peso, esperanzas y miedos en su bolsillo. Su mano se aferra a la caja, sigue dando miedo. El corazón acelerado sólo de imaginarlo. Quiere. Hay pocas cosas que quiera ahora mismo más que eso. Aún así sus labios preguntan:

―¿No es muy joven?

―Ella sí pero tú no, sin ofender. ―Ríe con su comentario y de no haberlo pensado ella antes quizá se enfadaría un poco―. Nunca habrá una edad buena para las dos. Deberías mirar el momento. Ahora que acaba la universidad no parece una mala fecha.

Tiene razón. Ambas lo saben. Suspira y entonces sonríe al preguntarle:

―¿Te vienes a cenar?

Desde que Jennifer se instaló en Barcelona, por fin, tras un año de prácticas en la sede de Londres, de vez en cuando va a su casa a cenar y luego, alguna de esas veces, la observa irse con Emma. Sabe perfectamente a dónde van, sólo van a verla cuando es de madrugada, cuando pueden saltar la valla, colarse en el cementerio a visitarla se ha convertido en su tradición. Le gusta eso, le gusta verlas unidas, que se lleven bien, porque lo cierto es que ambas se entienden como nadie.

―Voy si me dejas elegir comida a domicilio.

―Vale. ―Sabe que pedirá japonés, siempre pide japonés―. ¿Y tú qué? ―su mirada curiosa mientras avanzan―. ¿Algún chico ya?

―Digamos que un par o tres sí hay ―una sonrisa seductora y altiva. Los gestos entre ellas siguen siendo muy diferentes aunque cada vez tengan más expresiones en común. Siguen siendo dos mundos.

―Estás fatal.

Jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que pudiera decirle eso a ella. Jamas pensó que todo cambiaría así. Pero todo ha ido tan bien… A veces se siente en un sueño, en un cuento de hadas en el que por primera vez ella no es la villana.

* * *

Está agotada tras todo el día en la universidad y luego haciendo el trabajo en grupo que les han pedido. Se apoya en la pared del ascensor y mira el reloj. Las nueve y media de la noche, prácticamente unas catorce horas fuera de casa. Suspira resignada, todo cuanto quiere hacer es llegar a casa, ver a Regina, besarla y acurrucarse con ella en el sofá. No necesita nada más. No quiere nada más. Sólo necesita abrazarla y ya, más después de haber escuchado la desilusión en su voz al saber que llegaría tarde, aunque fue un poco menos desilusión al saber que pensaba cenar con ella, llegara cuando llegara.

Por fin está ante su puerta pero el día parece dispuesto a molestarla un poco más porque debe gastar un minuto en encontrar las llaves en su bolso y si lo consigue es sólo porque vacía todo el contenido en el suelo. Cuando las encuentra guarda todo de mala manera y por fin entra en casa y no cree lo que ven sus ojos.

Se queda con la mano en el pomo y la boca entreabierta al ver toda la casa a oscuras con la única iluminación de unas velas, que forman un pasillo, un camino, y unas tiras de luces pegadas en las paredes.

―¿Regina…? ―susurra sin entender de dónde saca la voz.

Pero no obtiene respuesta alguna. Deja caer el bolso y cierra la puerta.

En el momento en que cierra el silencio del piso desaparece. Una voz, un piano, la versión acustica de una de sus canciones empieza a sonar.

Tell me, tell me that you want me / Dime, dime que me quieres

And I'll be yours completely, for better or for worse / y seré tuya completamente, para bien o para mal.

Nota el pulso acelerado, traga saliva, un escalofrío la recorre, no entiende nada. Los nervios la invaden y procura respirar tranquila.

I know, we'll have our disagreements / Sé que tenemos nuestros desacuerdos,

Be fighting for no reason, I wouldn't change it for the world / peleando sin razón, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

'Cause I knew, the first day that I met you / Porque supe, desde el primer día que te conocí,

I was never gonna let you, let you slip away / que nunca te dejaría, te dejaría escapar.

And I still remember feeling nervous / Y aún recuerdo sentirme nerviosa

Trying to find the words to get you here today / tratando de encontrar las palabras para tenerte aquí hoy

Y avanza. Avanza por ese camino que ella ha trazado. Una sonrisa incrédula en el rostro y se pierde en las palabras de esa canción. Llega al comedor y su mirada brilla con las mil luces que hay en él. Cientos de velas. Más tiras de luces. La música. Y encima de la mesa la maquina de escribir de Regina, esa que le regaló, esa en la que cada día escribe, en la que se deja el alma.

You make my heart feel like it's summer / Tú haces sentir a mi corazón como si fuera verano

When the rain is pouring down / cuando la lluvia está cayendo.

You make my whole world feel so right when it's wrong / Tu haces que todo mi mundo se sienta bien cuando está mal

That's why I know that you are the one / Por eso sé que tú eres la indicada.

That's why I know you are the one / Por eso sé que tú eres la indicada.

La máquina está rodeada de luces, casi como si formaran un nido. Se muerde el labio y avanza hacia ella, sabe que es el objetivo. Sabe que no está ahí por estar. Se acerca y observa la hoja que hay puesta. Lee las tres líneas.

Life is easy to be scared of / Es fácil tener miedo de la vida

With you I am prepared for what is yet to come / contigo estoy preparada para lo que está por venir.

'Cause our two hearts will make it easy / Porque nuestros corazones lo harán fácil

Joining up the pieces, together making one / uniendo las piezas, juntos formando uno solo.

You make my heart feel like it's summer / Tú haces sentir a mi corazón como si fuera verano

When the rain is pouring down / cuando la lluvia está cayendo.

You make my whole world feel so right when it's wrong / Tu haces que todo mi mundo se sienta bien cuando está mal

That's why I know that you are the one / Por eso sé que tú eres la indicada.

That's why I know you are the one / Por eso sé que tú eres la indicada.

 _Érase una vez una Evil Queen que no tenía corazón…_

 _Hasta que llegaste tú._

 _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

Se lleva una mano a sus labios y nota como las palabras desaparecen tras las lágrimas. Mira alrededor, buscándola, pero no está. Sólo esa nota, sólo esas palabras tan inmensas. Una sonrisa bañada de lágrimas.

When we are together you make me feel like my mind is free / Cuando estamos juntos me haces sentir que mi mente es libre

And my dreams are reachable / y mis sueños alcanzables.

You know I never ever believed in love / Sabes que nunca había creído en el amor

or believed one day that you would come along / o creído que un día llegarías

and free me / y me liberarías

Jamás pensó este momento, jamás se permitió imaginarlo y ahora está ahí. Las manos temblorosas, su piel erizada, las lágrimas cubriendo sus mejillas y la sonrisa incapaz de abandonar sus labios. Acaricia las teclas e inspira profundamente antes de pulsar las ocho letras que conforman su respuesta, las necesarias para escribir la única respuesta que es capaz de imaginar.

El eco de las teclas se mezcla con la música y el ruído de sus zapatos, el que siempre la precede. Luego nota su olor pero sólo es capaz de mirar esa hoja, esa pregunta y su respuesta. Regina apoya su barbilla en su hombro, no sabe si se lo imagina, o quizá es porque es todo cuanto hace ahora ella, pero la siente temblar.

You make my heart feel like it's summer / Tú haces sentir a mi corazón como si fuera verano

When the rain is pouring down / cuando la lluvia está cayendo.

You make my whole world feel so right when it's wrong / Tu haces que todo mi mundo se sienta bien cuando está mal

Está leyendo la respuesta. Y siente como suelta todo el aire que contenía al leer lo escrito. Bajo esas tres líneas ahora hay otra:

 _¡SÍ!_

Porque claro que se ve a casar con ella. Sus brazos la envuelven y sus manos buscan las suyas, entonces nota algo frío, pequeño y delicado y luego un susurro en su oído:

―Entonces debes tener esto.

That's why I know that you are the one / Por eso sé que tú eres la indicada.

That's why I know you are the one / Por eso sé que tú eres la indicada.

That's why I know that you are the one / Por eso sé que tú eres la indicada.

No sabe qué le gusta más, si el momento, el anillo, o la emoción en su voz.

That's why I know you are the one / Por eso sé que tú eres la indicada.

La canción termina pero vuelve a empezar y por fin se vuelve. Por fin la mira y no entiende cómo es capaz de decir:

―Claro que quiero casarme contigo. Sí, quiero. Sí, quiero. Señorita Mills, no se imagina cuanto deseo casarme con usted.

Y ver sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, su sonrisa, esa frágil, esa sincera, esa que seguramente es la única persona que ha visto, la estremecen. Todo es perfecto. Le pasa el anillo y Regina no duda en colocárselo. No puede evitar sonreír al notar sus manos temblorosas, esas que luego envuelven su rostro antes de besarla. Un beso que parece eterno y a la vez demasiado corto. Y le sigue su gesto, ese tan suyo, su frente apoyada en la suya y Regina susurra contra sus labios.

―Te amo.

La abraza con fuerza, un abrazo de Regina de esos que son capaces de alejarlo todo. Cierra los ojos, tratando de contener a su corazón, a las ganas de reír, tratando de contener las ganas de subirla a la mesa y hacerla suya, cosa peligrosa estando todas esas velas. Pero no importa, sus manos empiezan a desnudarla, ya no hay cansancio, sólo ganas de ella, sólo ganas de recorrer su piel con ese anillo acompañando al tacto de sus dedos. Lame su labio superior antes de morder el inferior, estirarlo un poco y luego ataca su cuello para terminar en su oído y susurrar, con la voz ronca por el deseo:

―Y yo a ti… Estoy dispuesta a demostrarlo durante toda la noche. Durante toda mi vida porque sí quiero, Regina.

 _Continuará…_


	3. Capítulo 3 – El baile

_**Buenas! Vengo con el capítulo nuevo y extrañamente se titula en español y teniendo en cuenta que es por el nombre de la canción del capítulo ya es raro porque en español pocas pongo, para prueba la parte 1 del fic XD**_

 _ **Antes de nada mil gracias a las pocas que habéis comentado, es bonito que alguien lo haga aunque seáis cuatro gatos porque cada review cuenta como mil :') Y Andreja, no, no es un sueño de Antonio Resines hahahahaha y me alegra que al resto os gustara la forma de pedir**_ ** _matrimonio :D_**

 ** _En fin, dejo de dar aquí el coñazo y os dejo el cap, que encima corto no es :)_**

* * *

 _ **El baile**_

 _Now…_

Nota todo el cuerpo entumecido, los músculos tensos, agarrotados, la espalda tirante, casi una tortura, aunque no se equipara a la de abrir los ojos. No es sólo por la luz, molesta, que parece cuchillas, si no por el simple actos de mover sus párpados, esos que parecen de hormigón, como si pesarán toneladas. Y la cabeza… Nada de anoche fue buena idea, ni ir a buscarla ni mucho menos el ponerse a beber con ella, el destrozarse, hacerse pedazos, y todo por decir su nombre, por buscarla, por tratar de hallar un resquicio de ella, algo que ya no existe.

―Mierda… —un susurro ronco, que rasga su garganta tanto como ayer el alcohol al descender por ella. El regusto amargo en la boca, el paladar seco, ya no tiene edad para esas cosas. Por muy joven que ella hiciera que se sintiera, sus cincuenta y un años hacen de dormir en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el sofá, una gran tortura—. Joder.

Las ganas de llorar la atenazan pero encierra sus lágrimas al escuchar sus pies descalzos acercarse. Clava los ojos en ella y con la vista tan cansada y odiando la luz no es difícil pensar que todo es como antes, pero no lo es. Una sonrisa irónica, casi cruel, y le recrimina:

―No te quejes, podría ser peor. Podrías haber mezclado cocaína y alcohol. —Le parece percibir un tono de arrepentimiento y odio, casi, duda que lamente nada—. Inténtalo un día y me cuentas.

Aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza y la observa sentarse en el sofá para colocarse sus botas. Repara en su aspecto, parece fresca, a pesar del cansancio en su mirada, el maquillaje lo disimula bien. Su cabello mojado, peinado hacia atrás. Odia esa sensación, la de haber vivido todo esto, la de haber amado esos momentos y saber que ya no son posibles, que no fueron con ella.

―¿Te has duchado? —se siente estúpida por el tono cabreado que acaba de emplear.

―Hombre, aquí dentro no ha llovido. —Una sonrisa cansada, una que ni roza su mirada. La ve coger aire y encaminarse a la puerta mientras murmura—: En fin…

Entonces repara en la maleta junto a la entrada. El mundo se detiene, no puede creer que se marche, otra vez.

―¿A dónde vas? —por fin se levanta, la ira, el miedo y la pena son suficientes para activar su destrozado cuerpo.

Y se vuelve y la mira fijamente. No es su verde, ya no sabe qué son sus ojos pero sí sabe perfectamente que lo que ve en ellos es una pena equiparable a la suya, el mismo dolor, el mismo vacío, como aquel día, ese en el que todo cambió, en el que se perdieron. Esta vez no se esfuerza en sonreír y se le detiene el corazón al ver sus ojos inundarse de lágrimas, esas que parecen convencidas a no abandonar la prisión que ella les impone, a no surcar su rostro. Ese en el que ya se notan los años, en el que hay arrugas que demuestran el tiempo y el dolor. Ya no es la joven que conoció.

―Necesito ayuda. —La voz rota, partida, destrozada, como ella misma. Ni rastro de lágrimas, aunque bien visto…ella no lloró, ni aquel día ni los que le siguieron, y aferrándose al asa de la maleta, murmura con rabia—: Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Sí, todos lo saben, pero ella sabe perfectamente que debería avisar, que debería contárselo a su padre, ese que está preocupado, que se rindió, al que ella obligó que se rindiera.

―Tu padre…

―Calla, Regina. —La amenaza en su voz… Verdaderamente ha huido de todos y de todo. Cubre su rostro con una mano y suspira resignada antes de preguntar—: ¿Dónde está Henry?

Da igual que diga, ella no quiere escuchar, sus palabras jamás le llegarán, ya no, ya nadie llega a ella. Así que responde sin fuerzas:

―Ahora con Elsa y Tink.

―Vale.

Se va y dudo más que nunca si volverá a verla.

―¿Te vas ya?

―Ya te irás cuando sea. Haz lo que quieras con esto.

No piensa volver, al menos a ese piso, ese piso que parece de nadie, que jamás alguien diría que es suyo. Está a punto de irse, de llevarse su recuerdo, de borrarse del todo y no está lista, jamás lo estará, por ello grita desesperada:

―¡Espera!

Se detiene y sin mirarla le recrimina con dolor:

―No. No lo hagas todo más difícil de lo que ya es.

Y no sabe qué fuerza cruel o sádica mueve sus labios para preguntarle con resentimiento:

―¿Por qué siempre te vas cuando te necesito?

Porque es como aquel día. Todo se hizo pedazos, todo se volvió oscuro, un mundo más frío, y ella huyó, es como aquella vez, su espalda alejándose, dejando sólo dolor. Entonces se vuelve y fulminándola con la mirada entre dientes le devuelve el ataque:

―¿Por qué nunca piensas en lo que necesito yo?

Y tiene razón, esperaba más de ella, sin pensar en cómo se sentía, sin querer comprender que ambas perdieron lo mismo, parte de sus mundos… y aún así replica:

―No es justo.

Y ella sonríe:

―Tampoco lo es que esperes nada de mí.

La puerta se cierra y ella se ha ido. Regina no puede hacer más que venirse abajo, derrumbarse… De nuevo se ha ido, de nuevo dolor.

* * *

Espera con impaciencia a que le abran la puerta. El cuerpo nervioso, angustiado, parece que más de doce horas sin tomar nada le pasan factura. Necesita ayuda, hace tiempo que lo sabe, desde aquella llamada, la que lo cambió todo, la llamada que arrasó con lo poco que importaba, que arrancó de sus manos la mitad de ella. Aún se pregunta como pued…

―Hola —ese tono seco corta todos sus pensamientos.

Clava los ojos en Elsa. Detesta como la mira, todo el mundo igual, aquel día perdió mucho más de lo que jamás podría haber llegado a imaginar. Esa mirada… El buscar algo que jamás regresará. Procura ignorarlo y centrarse en el hecho de que no se ha dado cuenta de cuándo ha abierto la puerta y ahí está, la que fue de sus mejores amigas y ya no sabe si es su cabeza o la realidad o la angustia por tomar algo lo que hace que lea en sus fríos ojos lo que intuye en todos. _Lo sé, ¿vale?, lo sé. Ojalá hubiera sido así. ¡Lo sé! ¡Deja de mirarme de esa forma!_

―Hola —es todo cuanto se limita a decir verdaderamente, las demás palabras mueren tanto como ella misma a cada segundo—. Quiero ver a Henry.

Ella frunce el ceño y recelo en su voz al preguntar:

―¿Por qué…?

Pero sus palabras son acalladas por los pasos apresurados de una pies pequeños y un grito lleno de júbilo e ilusión:

―¡Has vuelto!

De inmediato sus pequeños brazos rodean sus piernas. Ha crecido mucho en el que ha sido casi un año sin verle. Cuesta creer que ya tenga siete años y que se los perdiera, cuesta creer el inmenso vacío en su pecho, como a pesar de sentir ganas de llorar es incapaz e ignorando a Elsa se agacha y rodea con sus brazos a Henry. Aspira el olor de sus cabellos, ya no lo recordaba. No recordaba cómo era sostener su pequeño cuerpo, estrecharlo con fuerza y cariño. Nota su pequeño corazón latiendo casi amplificado, emocionado, como parece rodearla con fuerza para evitar que huya de nuevo y con la voz tomada le susurra al oído:

―Hola, pequeño…

Él entierra su rostro en su cuello y murmura con miedo, uno que le encoge el corazón y hace que aún se odie más:

―¡Te echaba de menos! Pensaba… pensaba…

El llanto detiene sus palabras y se aferra a él aún más antes de separarse al fin. Sus manos en sus pequeños hombros y le mira fijamente a los ojos antes de decir con la mayor sinceridad que ha empleado en mucho tiempo:

―Lo siento.

Él asiente mientras se seca las lágrimas y sonríe dulcemente. Odia la esperanza que hay en su mirada porque está a punto de destrozarla, sobre todo cuando pregunta con ilusión:

―¿Te quedas?

Coge aire, le quema en los pulmones, y desvía la mirada. Se percata de la puerta entornada, de como Elsa les ha dado intimidad. Y finalmente se dirige a él de nuevo:

―No. No puedo, chico.

Y la ilusión se convierte en enfado y más llanto:

―¿Por qué? ¡Quédate! ¡Todos os vais!

Henry fija su vista en el suelo, ve las lágrimas caer, impactar y esparcirse en un millar de gotas. Duele verle así. Duele verle, en realidad. No soporta tenerle delante, por eso lo evitó tanto tiempo, pero también dolía no verle. Sigue siendo la misma estúpida y débil de siempre. La misma idiota que nunca hizo nada bien. Se muerde el labio con fuerza y con delicadeza, apoyando su mano en su barbilla, le obliga a alzar el rostro. Sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas, su rostro colorado, incluso así sigue siendo precioso. Sigue siendo su niño, su pequeño. Era inevitable no quererle e imposible fingir no hacerlo a pesar de todo.

―Ey, Regina sigue contigo. ¡Chico! ¡Escucha! —Exclama al ver como parece querer ignorar sus palabras—: Ella siempre, escúchame bien, siempre, estará contigo.

Esa es la mayor verdad que ha dicho en mucho tiempo. Pero es cierto, porque Regina, a pesar de todo, es ese tipo de persona. Es una gran madre. Las dos llegaron a ser grandes madres, lástima que todo aquello terminó.

―Pero mamá ya no es feliz. — _¿Y quién lo es ahora, Henry?_ —. Y tú tampoco. — _Y jamás volveré a serlo. No consigo alejar el dolor._ —No quiero que te vayas… Quédate…

Y ojalá pudiera pero ahora no es capaz, no viendo como sus propias manos tiemblan y no es el mismo temblor que lo atenaza a él, no, el suyo es el temblor de necesitar algo más y sabe perfectamente el qué. Coge aire. Necesita valor, ayuda, intentar avanzar por imposible que parezca. Y no sabe de dónde sale el impulso que la lleva a juntar su frente a la de él pero lo hace. Henry abre los ojos de par en par ante el gesto y el llanto y el enfado se desvanecen. _Es cierto… Este era el gesto, ¿no?_ Es todo cuanto puede pensar. Su verde contra su marrón, ¿Cuántas veces llegaron a chocar? Tantas que son difíciles de imaginar. Una sonrisa antes de susurrar:

―Volveré, ¿vale? Y esta vez de verdad. Inventaré otro cuento para ti. Pero tengo que irme una temporada. ¿Lo entiendes?

―No. Aquella vez fue igual —el miedo en su voz hace que sus entrañas se revuelvan. Odia verle sufrir pero ahora es lo que todos hacen.

Le abraza de nuevo pero para darse fuerzas no a él. Él ha demostrado ser un campeón, un valiente, el minihéroe que siempre vio.

―Volveré. Te quiero, Henry.

Un beso en su mejilla y por fin se levanta. Está a punto de marcharse cuando él sostiene su mano con la suya, tan pequeña, tan cálida… Su mirada un ruego, su voz una súplica empañada de lágrimas:

―Y yo a ti. Yo también te quiero… Vuelve.

Las ganas de llorar y las lágrimas aún incapaces de aparecer. Aún así está ahí el nudo en la garganta, oprimiéndola.

―Te lo prometo.

Lástima que sus promesas ya no las cumple.

* * *

Parece que hoy es el día de los impulsos extraños. Detiene el de coger la botella que lleva en el coche y sí realiza el de decir:

—Jeff, vamos al cementerio.

—Como quiera.

Aún así no se le escapa la mirada que le lanza por el retrovisor. Él la conoce mejor que nadie ahora mismo. Él, la ha visto caer, derrumbarse, destrozarse, ha sido testigo de sus peores momentos. No sabe qué sentir hacia él. Agradecimiento u odio. No sabe qué piensa de ella. No sabe nada. Sólo que siempre está ahí, casi como un guardián, sólo que uno dispuesto a recoger los pedazos no a evitar que sucedan.

—¿Aviso al centro de que irá más tarde?

—No hace falta. Llegaré cuando llegue. ¿Avisaste en el trabajo?

—Aún no…

—¿Por qué?

—¿Está segura?

Una carcajada escapa de sus labios. Claro que no, tiene miedo, pero necesita hacerlo porque sabe perfectamente que diría si la viera así. Sabe perfectamente que la odiaría.

—Sí, llama un vez me dejes. —Así evita tener que hablar con su padre. Luego no puede evitar apuntar—: Hoy estás muy hablador.

Jefferson alza las cejas mientras se encoge de hombros. No puede evitar sonreír mientras se enciende un cigarrillo. Pronto se acabará todo, se acabarán incluso los mínimos. No sabe cuánto rato pasa, ya siempre está esa sensación de no controlar el tiempo, pero finalmente el coche estaciona en el aparcamiento y se estremece. Los nervios a flor de piel. Aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza y agradece que él no diga nada. Trata de calmar su corazón, ese que late asustado y veloz, respirar con normalidad parece imposible. Baja del coche y avanza hacia su objetivo. Es extraño venir de día. Ya siempre fue venir de noche, con ella, de beber y fumar ante su tumba, de compartir confidencias.

Avanza con miedo, odiando cada paso que la acerca. Lo detesta. Y ocurre: se planta ante la tumba. La vista lejana, incapaz de mirarla, y sus labios susurran:

―Lo siento… ―Se le quiebra la voz, se hace diminuta, como si le faltara una mitad, haciendo más evidente lo destrozada que está y llora. Por fin llora―. Lo siento…

Se derrumba, termina en el suelo. El dolor es su manto, el dolor la sujeta firme, y no es ni capaz de leer el nombre esculpido. No le importa la gente que hay por el cementerio, no le importa nada, sólo que el dolor es cada vez peor. Sólo que ya no puede más.

Necesitaría un abrazo, uno de los suyos, de los que la hacían sentir protegida, segura, en casa… Esos brazos ya no están, no volverán jamás y ella se limita a llorar, sin poder contener ese dique que se ha desbordado después de tantas lágrimas guardadas y aún así… nunca serán suficientes.

* * *

 _Once upon a time…_

Por fin tienen a los dos reunidos, tras mucho insistir y tras Emma ponerse de los nervios. No se le escapa como Regina la mira divertida al percatarse de como oculta la mano en la que va el anillo. Pero quiere dar la sorpresa a lo grande. Aún le cuesta creer que lleve el anillo, que lo de anoche fuera real, que esa pedida que duda jamás ser capaz de olvidar, pasara, que Regina lo hiciera posible. La verdad es que aun tiene que luchar por no sonrojarse al recordar la noche que han pasado, y la mañana.

Porque lo cierto es que nada más despertarse, al abrir los ojos, y encontrarla, como siempre, observándola, no ha podido evitar hacerla suya de nuevo, perderse aún más en las sábanas con ella, jugar a hacer ver que desconoce su cuerpo y explorarlo como si fuera la primera vez. Disfrutar de sus suspiros, de sus gemidos, de su nombre en sus labios… Y ahora están ya en casa de su padre, en el inmenso salón. Ella y Regina comparten el sofá mientras su padre está en el sillón y su hermana dado vueltas, fumando, distraída. Por un momento se distrae mirando a Jennifer, aún le cuesta creer que haya vuelto a España, que por fin esté en casa y todo gracias a su padre y el decirle que en la sede de Barcelona podría tener un mejor puesto. Ya son dos meses los que lleva aquí y le encanta, por raro que sea.

―Y bien, chicas, ¿por qué tanta urgencia? —pregunta su padre tras haber hablado un rato con Regina de cómo iba todo.

Y esa parece la señal para que Jenn, tras soltar el humo de su última calada, diga con voz altiva:

―Algunos trabajamos, Em.

―Calla, estúpida —ignora la mirada recriminatoria de su padre por dirigirse así a su hermana y se pierde en el sonido de la risa de Regina. Jennifer por su parte la mira con una sonrisa irónica y divertida. Por fin alza la mano en la que luce el anillo y exclama orgullosa—: ¡Nos casamos!

―¿Qué? ¿De verdad? —su padre se alza de inmediato para abrazarlas. No puede evitar una risa infantil al verle tan contento—. ¡Qué alegría!

Le encanta lo fuerte que abraza a Regina, sigue fascinándole verla ahí, con ellos, siendo una más. Sigue llenándole el pecho de orgullo ver cosas así. Pero por el rabillo del ojo ve como su hermana se coloca el abrigo y se cuelga el bolso del hombro antes de decir:

―Bien por ti.

―¡Jenn! —no puede evitar el tono de reproche.

Como tampoco puede evitar que la alegría se detenga un poco. Y a su hermana no le importa nada ese hecho, se limita a dar un beso a su padre y decir con voz altiva:

―Me voy que he quedado.

―¿En serio? —incluso a su padre parece molestarle pero a Jenn poco le importa.

Y aún así, cuando pasa por su lado, le susurra, casi que con orgullo y cariño:

―Enhorabuena.

Quiere enfadarse con ella pero… Es Jenn, siempre ha sido así, las grandes ocasiones, las felices, nunca van con ella. Así que termina por sonreír sobre todo al ver que a Regina no le importa porque lo cierto es que Regina también conoce muy bien a su hermana. Es extraño, parecen entenderse más de lo que cabría imaginar.

—En fin… —su padre suspira resignado, los tres de esa sala son los únicos que pueden decir con seguridad conocer a Jennifer, de ahí que le perdonen cosas así—. ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

Terminan por ir a uno de los restaurantes favoritos de su padre y el día se paso rápido. Lamentablemente todos los días junto a Regina parecen burlar al tiempo y esos segundos que querría hacer eternos sólo lo son en su memoria.

* * *

Están en la cama, y ella, como siempre, tiene sus piernas enredadas con las suyas. Siempre duerme abrazada a ella, es su manía, sus brazos envolviéndola y su rostro enterrado en su cuello, ese que huele de esa forma que la estremece. Entonces su móvil empieza a vibrar, insistente. Gruñe, odiando a la persona que tenga el valor de llamar a estas horas. Regina murmura algo en sueños y para evitar que se despierte del todo se aleja de su lado para responder. Ni mira quién es, pero sólo su hermana es capaz de replicar:

―¿Bajas o qué?

―¿Qué? —sale de la habitación para no molestar a la morena.

―Que bajes —su hermana y esa manía de hablarle como si fuera su ama o ella fuera idiota.

―¡No! Ni te has quedado a tomar algo, capulla. Hemos ido a co… —pero no puede ni terminar la frase porque Jennifer la interrumpe.

―¿No piensas decírselo?

Se queda muda, sin saber qué decir durante un segundo. Su madre… Sí, es algo que le gustaría decirle, aunque más bien es algo que le habría encantado decirle en persona. Habría dado cualquier cosa por ver su rostro al saberlo, si el de su padre se iluminó el suyo habría sido aún más radiante. Le dan ganas de llorar, uno de esos llantos que vienen acompañados de sonrisas. No le cuesta imaginarse a Jennifer sonriendo con tristeza al otro lado de la línea. Traga saliva y murmura:

―Ya bajo. —Sí, se muere por decírselo, por mucho que seguramente ni sea capaz de escucharlo jamás. Vuelve a la habitación, se viste con lo primero que encuentra y se arrodilla para colocar su rostro a la altura del ella. Le retira el cabello del rostro y se fascina por como verla dormir siempre embelesa. Susurra—: Cariño. —Sonríe al ver que no hay señal y dándole unos golpecitos en la nariz dice—: Regi…

―Hmmm… —frunce el ceño y entierra el rostro en la almohada.

―Ahora vuelvo.

Un beso en su sien y justo cuando está a punto de salir del dormitorio le llega su voz adormilada y divertida:

―Un día os pillarán.

Sonríe al ver como sin necesidad de decirle dónde va ella ya lo sabe.

―Esperemos que no. Descansa.

* * *

No sabe cuántas veces han estado a estas horas en el cementerio pero ya es su costumbre. Esa tradición que haría que ella les echara una buena bronca de esas que pasaban a la historia. Pero no les habría importado, no les importa, es su momento con ella. Es ese instante en que la sienten cerca, bajo el manto de la noche, sentadas ante ella, hombro con hombro, bebiendo y fumando. Ese instante que procuran alargar hasta el infinito, que a veces llega a convertirse en horas, como hoy, llevan ya una hora y media ahí, como si el hecho de que fueran las tres de la mañana no tuviera importancia.

―Ya lo sabía.

Se vuelve hacia Jennifer interrumpiendo el trago que iba a dar a su cerveza.

―¿El qué?

―Que te iba a pedir matrimonio. Estaba cuando compró el anillo.

Eso explica muchas cosas. Pone los ojos en blanco y chocando su hombro contra el suyo murmura:

―Idiota.

Ve su sonrisa por el rabillo del ojo. Esa es su hermana, la que huye de la felicidad y el amor, la que esconde siempre lo mejor. La que a pesar de todo siempre aparece, la que sólo en ese lugar, junto a ella, es capaz de demostrar lo que siente de verdad. Sonríe a su vez y se cubre más con la manta para protegerse del frío. Fija la vista en el humo que se alza del cigarrillo que ella sostiene y sólo vuelve a mirarla cuando al rato le dice:

―Te quiere de verdad.

―Lo sé —es de las pocas cosas que tiene seguras en esta vida.

―La has encontrado. —Su gesto debe ser de desconcierto total porque Jennifer, tras soltar una carcajada, aclara—: A la persona con la que partirás a cualquier parte, a países que nunca has visto ni conocido. La tienes.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios mientras ella se limita a fumar como si nada. Pero sí, ya tiene a esa persona que la canción proclamaba. Su canción. La de su madre, la que ambas saben perfectamente que es la que ella deseaba que un día pudieran vivir y entender. Sí, ya la entiende. con Regina partiría a cualquier parte. El sentimiento egoísta e infantil de volverla a escuchar nace en su petición:

―Cántala.

―No.

Un no rotundo con el que ni se molesta en volverse para mirarla. Hace un mohín y luego una súplica:

―¿Cantarás en mi boda?

―Ni de coña —sigue siendo imposible. Sigue odiando que la escuchen.

―Puta.

Una colleja de su hermana seguida de un:

―¡Eh, mamá te mataría de oírte!

A veces, por mucho que la entienda y la conozca, le gustaría poder meterse en su mente, saber qué piensa, qué siente. Sigue dejándola anonadada el como un cuerpo casi idéntico al suyo se mueve de forma totalmente distinta. _¿Qué piensas, Jenn?_

 _En todas las promesas que nunca cumpliré_. Ese suele ser su principal pensamiento, sobre todo ante ella y con Emma al lado. Emma, que sigue siendo algo como su meta, la que tiene todo lo que ella nunca alcanzó, la que consiguió que la historia en que ella fracasó terminara en lo que es hoy. Pero ella dejo los cuentos y los finales felices muy atrás. Se siente la villana de su propia vida, la que no merece el final feliz y sí todos los castigos. Termina el cigarrillo y de inmediato enciende otro porque hay algo que la reconforta en el humo, en sus formas, en su ascender extraño. Es efímero, es lo que muchas veces ella misma desearía ser.

En la última calada, al expulsar el humo, se deja caer hacia atrás y termina tumbada sobre el frío suelo. Agradece la manta que la cubre de la suciedad e ignora la mirada sorprendida de su hermana. Sí, esa pose no es típica de ella, bueno sí lo es, sólo que es de esa parte suya que nunca muestra. Cuándo empezó a ocultarse es algo que nunca llega a comprender. No fue sólo cuando aquella historia de amor fracasó. No fue cuando ella se marchó. Quizá siempre fue así. Quizá debería dejar de buscar motivos a sus actos estúpidos, a sus miedos, al esconderse. Simplemente lo hace.

Los ojos en las estrellas y los nota humedecerse y parpadea mil veces para tratar de retener unas lágrimas que no quiere dejar caer. Odia necesitar un abrazo y ser incapaz de pedirlo o darlo. Odia mil cosas de ella que se ve incapaz de cambiar y sonríe al pensar algo muy real: a su madre no le gustaría que intentase cambiar. Nunca fueron muy cercanas, no tanto como lo era con Emma, pero aún así su madre la veía, eso sí lo sabe y extrañamente sentía que con ella no debía fingir, quizá, por eso, aquí, no se siente forzada a ser algo que no es. Cubre sus ojos con su brazo y deja que un par de lágrimas caigan.

Siente como Emma se tiende a su lado, su mano en su cabeza, y deja que llore, sin decir nada, sin preguntar nada. Ella también empieza a verla muy bien. _Emma, ella era mi verdad, echo de menos eso, el sentir que a su lado estaba bien ser lo peor de mí. No trataba de descifrarme como si yo fuera el mayor enigma, simplemente me dejaba ser_. Esas son las palabras que nunca dejará salir.

Al rato, cuando todo se ha calmado de nuevo, cuando el silencio lo inunda todo, cuando la calma y la paz las invade, escucha a su hermana:

―Hmm…

No puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco y suspirar resignada. Conoce muy bien los "Hmm…" de Emma y lo que les precede:

―¿Qué idea estúpida se te ha ocurrido ahora?

Gira su rostro para enfrentar al suyo. Siguen tumbadas, la una junto a la otra. Y Emma sonríe radiante al proclamar:

―Canta en mi funeral.

La ira la invade nada más terminar ella de hablar. La ira y el pánico. Porque si hay algo que Jennifer teme es a la muerte. Es eso lo que la atenaza, es eso lo que lo destroza todo. Su funeral… No quiere ni imaginar ese concepto. Se niega, porque Emma es su hermana, su gemela, no quiere un mundo sin ella. No puede haber un mundo sin ella. Se incorpora, el cuerpo temblando y no sólo por el miedo de imaginar esa posibilidad. La mira notando las lágrimas escocer en sus ojos.

—¿Qué coño dices? —la voz entrecortada y cargada de reproche.

―Pues eso —Emma también se incorpora, la sonrisa en sus labios, siempre ahí. Le hierve la sangre al verla así tras soltar algo tan terrorífico y cruel—. Cuando muera quiero que te pongas delante de todos y con tu voz cascada de anciana centenaria cantes una canción. Si mueres tú antes yo leeré, bueno recitaré de memoria porque no veré ni tres en un burro. Leeré algo para ti, por ti. Quiero eso.

Un nudo en la garganta. Odia que recuerde el peor momento de su vida como algo hermoso. No cantó aquella canción porque fuera bonita, la cantó porque se lo debía.

―Eres idiota. No pienses en eso.

―Pero lo quiero. Me gustó que cantarás para ella esa canción. —Siempre lo ha sabido. Pero eso no significa que pueda pedirle eso—. Quiero algo así, que cuando dentro de sesenta años muera cantes una canción que te recuerde a mí. Y si es al revés quiero leer algo que me recuerde a ti, Jenn…

Su sonrisa sincera, dulce, cálida… es como la de su madre. Siempre han sonreído igual, siempre ha sido una sonrisa que no ha logrado imitar. Emma leyendo algo en su funeral… Sí, eso sí podría ser hermoso, porque Emma lo es. Suspira resignada y con un mohín dice:

―Ve aprendiéndote algo que recitar entonces.

―¿Por qué?

―Yo soy la mayor, yo moriré primero. Además tú eres la sana y la niña buena, yo soy la de la mala vida, Em. Yo moriré primero, debe ser así —porque no es capaz de imaginar que destino sería capaz de borrar a Emma antes que a ella—. Con unos noventa años yo moriré. Sí.

―¡Menos mal!

Sabe que es una broma, al igual que su enfado de ahora.

―Serás…

Acaban pegándose entre risas, haciéndose cosquillas, llenando un sitio oscuro y triste en uno alegre y lleno de esperanza. Terminan tumbadas abrazadas. El abrazo que necesitaba. Entierra su rostro en su hombro, cierra los ojos, aspira su olor… Es Emma, es su faro, es su gemela, su mitad. Es la misma que pregunta:

―¿Lo prometes?

―Lo prometo… —porque si ella lo pide es incapaz de negarse, esa es su gran verdad—. Aunque dudo acordarme dentro de miles de años.

* * *

Se le ha hecho más tarde de lo que pensaba y cuando llega a casa ya son las cinco de la mañana. Pero no importa, por cosas así, por momentos con Jenn, siempre merece la pena. Regina duerme tranquila, totalmente relajada, y no tarda en meterse con ella en la cama y aferrarse a su cuerpo, a su calor.

―He vuelto —susurra en su oído.

Aspira su olor y escucha la sonrisa que esboza antes de responder:

―Ya te echaba de menos —siempre le vuelve loca su voz ronca, más cuando la tiñe el sueño.

―¿Mucho?

―Muchísimo.

Se vuelve en sus brazos y coloca su frente sobre la suya. Nunca se cansará de su gesto, de mirarla fijamente a los ojos, de hipnotizarse en sus pestañeos, con esas pestañas densas incluso sin maquillar.

―No me lo creo —bromea mordiéndose el labio.

―Puedo demostrártelo… —un susurro cargado de promesas y deseo mientras sus manos empiezan a desvestirla.

Jamás se cansaría de ella, lo tiene claro. No soportaría otras manos en su cuerpo que no fueran las suyas y mucho menos imaginaría unos labios que no fueran los suyos capaces de robarle el aliento y el sentido en un sólo beso.

* * *

Están yendo al bar de siempre, al que acaban por ir cada día después del gimnasio. Es su tradición. Siempre que lo piensa sonríe como una idiota porque jamás en la vida habría podido imaginar que ella tendría amigas con las que haría pequeñas tradiciones. Pero es así y le encanta. Entiende ahora mejor que nunca todo lo que Emma contaba de sus amigas siempre. Lo entiende. Por fin… Tras treinta y seis años por fin lo tiene. Las tiene a ellas: Cruella y Ursula. No se imagina ahora sus tardes del martes y el jueves sin ellas, o las salidas espontáneas, las cenas, o cuando van a su casa a tomar algo y Emma las mira alucinada por las barbaridades que esas dos son capaces de decir.

Y hoy, tras cinco días prometida a Emma piensa decírselo. Por un momento la pena la invade al darse cuenta de que sólo se lo dirá a ellas, no tiene familia a la que contarle nada, la echaron. Sólo las tiene a ellas pero son suficiente, son más de lo que jamás pensó.

―Bueno, cuenta ya —ruega Cruella mientras se sienta en la que ya es su mesa mientras suelta un suspiro cansada tras la hora y media de spinning.

―¡Eso! Nos tienes aquí con la intriga desde que has llegado al gimnasio hoy.

Se sienta a su vez mientras observa a Cruella seguir con la mirada al camarero, como si así consiguiese que viniese antes, y Ursula mira la carta a pesar de que terminará pidiendo lo de siempre. Ríe y proclama:

―Pues… resulta que el uno de septiembre no podéis hacer planes —porque la fecha ya la tienen.

―¡Señor! ¡Si estamos en febrero! Ya sabes que yo no hago planes más allá de una semana antes.

―¿Por qué hay que reservar esa fecha? —por fin deja la carta y la mira a los ojos.

―Porque ese día me caso con Emma.

―¿Qué? —lo exclaman a la vez con la sorpresa y la ilusión pintadas en el resto.

—Pues eso —y de nuevo, con sólo pensar en la idea, sus labios se curvan en la sonrisa más radiante del mundo.

―¡Cuenta todo!

Y les cuenta todo y se siente la más afortunada al hacerlo. Le encanta como Cruella no tarda nada en sacar su móvil e ir mirando vestidos y como Ursula le pide mil detalles, ella que es la eterna romántica. Pero sobre todo le gusta que no las mencionen a ellas porque pese a que puede con ello el saber que su madre, su hermana y su sobrina jamás se presentarán consiguen hundirla un poco. A fin de cuenta… Su lado es el solitario pero también, con Emma, es el mejor.

* * *

Canta mientras se ducha, bajo el agua baila al ritmo de esa música. Los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar, viviendo la música, disfrutando cada segundo. Como siempre. Sonríe al notar como un cabello se enreda en el anillo. Una carcajada escapa de sus labios. Prometida. ¡Ella! Con Regina.

 _A los locos nos verán bailando_

Mejor final del que jamás les imaginó. Podría llorar de alegría y lo cierto es que ahora ríe. Ella está ahora mismo loca de alegría y canta a voz en grito:

 _Nuestra casa se ha llenado_

 _Con amigos de hace años_

 _Hemos puesto las canciones_

 _Que siempre dijeron tanto_

 _Y mientras todo se derrumba_

 _A los locos nos verán bailando_

Y entonces nota sus manos en sus caderas y su cuerpo pegándose al suyo desde atrás. Con la música tan alta no la escuchó entrar, ha vuelto pronto de hacer la compra, pero eso hace de la sorpresa algo mejor. Sonríe sin querer abrir aún los ojos, perdiéndose en el lento subir y bajar de sus manos por su vientre, en el que parece el juego de enloquecerla. Se muerde el labio y vuelve el rostro para finalmente observarla. Lo primero que ve son sus carnosos labios, pintados de rojo, uno que empieza a diluirse por el agua que corre, lo cierto es que es excitante. Ella siempre lo es, no pretende engañar a nadie fingiendo que no.

―Señorita Mills, ¿qué pretende?

 _Y ahora sentimos tan lejos_

 _Los antiguos miedos_

 _Ahora que no queda tiempo_

 _Aparecen nuevos_

 _El miedo de que nadie nos pida un adiós_

 _Y que no toquen mis manos de nuevo_

 _Y que no muevan mis pies en el suelo_

―Ahorrar agua.

Ese murmullo contra sus labios, mezclando su aliento con el suyo, estremeciendo cada fibra, el casi sentir sus pestañeos en sus mejillas, seguido de sus dedos que se cuelan en su intimidad, son suficientes para enloquecerla. Se pierde en el ritmo que ella empieza a marcar. Se vuelve y enreda sus manos en su cabello, ahora empapado por ese grifo que se niega a cerrar. Regina bajo la ducha puede ser el mejor de los pecados. Mucho más cuando se mueve así, cuando sus labios atacan su cuello sin piedad y sus dedos parecen saber exactamente dónde y cómo tocar.

 _Bailando hasta que todo acabe_

 _Ya no importa lo que digan y menos lo que callen_

 _Que nos miren, que sientan, que rían, que se unan al baile_

 _Bienvenidos a la última fiesta del no somos nadie._

 _Chocan nubes contra el suelo_

 _Sobre santos y profanos_

 _Antes ni se conocían, ahora se dan de la mano_

 _Se despiertan las pasiones, ya no esconden sus encantos_

 _Se pervierten las barreras, ya no asustan los abrazos…_

Pero sus abrazos sí asustan un poco, por el poder que tienen. Calla el gemido que provocan sus dedos mordiéndole el hombro. No le importa dejarle una marca porque verla los siguientes días la llevará a este momento.

—Joder… —es todo cuanto consigue pronunciar.

—Esto no ha hecho más que comenzar —y sus manos siguen atacando, provocando, para después dar paso a sus labios.

 _Si me lo pides por favor, estaré encantado,_

 _no me imagino algo mejor a que sean tus labios aquellos que me digan adiós._

No sabe que le inquieta más ahora mismo, su visión en albornoz, con el cabello aún húmedo peinado hacia atrás y leyendo medio tumbada en la cama o lo tranquila que parece tras la sesión agotadora y enloquecedora en la ducha. Pero es su visión, sí, sigue siendo eso lo que le roba la razón. Daría lo que fuera por tumbarse junto a ella, quitarle el albornoz y seguir haciéndole el amor, pero no, ha quedado. Y eso la tiene un poco nerviosa, ha quedado con ellas. Por algún motivo está tardando más de lo normal en elegir qué ponerse.

―¿Qué te pasa?

Se vuelve hacia ella con un mohín infantil en el rostro que hace que Regina se ría, pero es que ella suele poner esas caras adorables que hacen que se derrita. Con voz preocupada y emocionada le responde:

―Estoy nerviosa. Hemos quedado las cuatro. ¡Hoy se lo digo!

―Bien —se siente afortunada al escuchar la emoción en su voz.

―¿Quieres venir?

―Yo me quedo aquí. He invitado a Cruella a tomar algo —y lo cierto es que debería estar preparando la cena y no haber entrado en la ducha pero… Estaba tan tentadora que era imposible no hacerlo.

―¿Ursula no?

―Está ocupada en una cita. —Pone los ojos en blanco al pensar en su amiga y como a veces parece sacada de _Sexo en Nueva York_ —. Dice que se niega a ir sola a la boda.

―Y decías de mis amigas.

La forma en la que alza sus cejas y dibuja una media sonrisa siempre le lleva a sus primeros encuentros… Quedan tan lejanos ya. Aún recuerda aquellos días, en los que no eran nada, en los que fueron poco y en los que terminaron. Un pasado que detesta porque Emma siempre mereció más, mucho más que ese principio. Debió hacer más, quizá por ello se esfuerza como la que más para hacerla feliz porque Emma lo merece.

Finge leer mientras la observa vestirse. ¿Cuántas veces la vio vestirse en aquella época? Cientos de veces y todas completamente diferentes a ahora. En aquellos días se negaba a verlo, procuraba negar que sus hombros estaban bajos, abatidos, que su rostro se apagaba al ver la ropa de él en su silla, que le molestaba comprobar más de tres veces que no se dejaba nada, que sus besos de despedida no sabían a dolor. Y todo eso no hay forma de borrarlo, el único camino es hacer que aquel sufrimiento mereciera la pena.

Y ella ajena a todos sus pensamientos se vuelve. Está preciosa en el vestido que ha escogido, azul, ligero y juvenil y con sus botas negras, son su nuevo imprescindible. _¿Tú también piensas en aquellos días? ¿Me odias por ellos? ¿O ya no te importan? ¿Te hago feliz? Tú a mí sí._ Se coloca su rubia melena hacia un lado, suele tener esa manía, como si así se concentrara. Se retira el cabello hacia atrás cuando quiere calmarse y se lo vuelca a un lado para concentrarse. Puede leer cada gesto ya.

La observa gatear por la cama hasta llegar a sus labios. Sus manos apartan el libro y las entrelaza. Sus finos dedos y el anillo la relajan y alejan los miedos. Parece que va a besarla y se aleja, sus labios se mueven lejos y gruñe y ella sonríe y se muerde su labio inferior. Es excitante. Ella lo es. Hace de cada momento el mejor. No soporta esa mínima distancia y se lanza a sus labios. Puro deseo, un beso que empieza feroz y termina por tornarse el más lento de todos. Sus labios saben al brillo de cereza que lleva, su lengua juega con la suya, como midiéndola, saboreándola y sus manos ya están en su cabello y ella procura no colar las suyas bajo su vestido pero no puede evitar que se aferren a sus muslos, acercando su cuerpo más al suyo.

Y Emma suspira en el beso, lame su labio inferior segundos antes de morderlo, como si quisiera llevárselo consigo antes de terminar. Un dolor irresistiblemente sensual y luego su frente contra la suya. Se pierde en el rubor de sus mejillas, en como parpadea infinidad de veces tratando de calmar a su corazón acelerado, ese que casi puede escuchar más fuerte que mil tambores. Su verde casi oculto por su pupila dilatada y cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por su perfume, por su respiración…

―Me voy —un susurro ronco.

―Pásalo bien —posa su mano en su mejilla y sonríe de esa forma que sólo Emma ha conseguido alguna vez ver.

―Siempre.

Y antes de irse uno de sus roces, de esos besos que parecen suspiros, aleteos, y que llegan directos.

* * *

El restaurante lleno de gente y por algún extraño motivo, como muchas veces ocurre, terminan por ser de las más ruidosas. Eso no ha cambiado, jamás cambiará, lo tiene claro. Llevan rato riéndose de la cita fracasada de Ruby, esa en la que todo fue mal y terminó echando al chico prácticamente desnudo. Llevan tanto riéndose que Ruby ya empieza a mirarlas resignada y con ganas de mandarlas a la mierda.

Ella también se reiría con las mismas ganas que Elsa y Tink de no ser por los nervios de lo que está a punto de decir. Juega con el anillo que tiene escondido en el bolso, quería que fuera una sorpresa. Cierra los ojos, inspira profundamente y conteniendo las ganas de sonreír dice:

―Vale. Sentaos todas.

―¿Qué coño dices? —Ruby la mira como si fuera idiota.

―Estamos cenando, estamos sentadas desde hace una hora —Elsa y su arrogancia.

―¡Joder, callaos! —ni este momento le dejan que sea como quiere. Hace un mohín y exclama—: ¡Siempre he querido decir eso!

―No sé que pedirme de post…

―¡Tink!

La mira con fastidio mientras su amiga baja la carta de postres alucinada mientras replica:

―Vale, perdona. Señor…

Elsa le da un beso a su novia y luego las tres la miran. Son muy diferentes entre ellas, Ruby pasión, Elsa frialdad, Tink dulzura, y aún así ahora la miran con el mismo gesto: cejas alzadas, una media sonrisa irónica y esa mirada de "venga, suelta la gilipollez que se te ha ocurrido". Y ríe al verlas así y luego colocándose el anillo y alzando la mano proclama:

― _Resulta que ha pasado algo, muy heavy, increíble, no lo vi venir, en serio. Pero… ¡Me caso_!

―¿QUÉ?

―¿Cuando…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué cojones?

―¡No! —Tink se incorpora de la silla, haciendo que caiga sorprendiendo a medio restaurante, y planta las dos manos en la mesa volcando su propio vaso antes de gritar con los ojos ilusionados y llenos de horror—: ¡Por favor dime que no habéis contratado a nadie para la boda!

―¿Qué?

No sabe qué la sorprende más: la reacción de Tink, que Ruby sólo diga eso o que Elsa se limite a sonreír mientras niega con la cabeza y seca la coca-cola que se ha derramado.

―No, pero, ¿a qué viene esa preg…?

―¡Voy a llamar a Regina! —e ignorando su pregunta y al camarero que se ha acercado para levantar la silla sale corriendo del local mientras empieza a marcar un número—. ¡Qué nervios! ¡Por fin!

―Señor… —Elsa la mira a los ojos y más allá de la diversión del momento la enternece ver la ilusión que hay en ellos por la noticia—. Ya tenéis _wedding planner_ de esas… Cuenta todo. Quién iba a decir hace unos años que tú serías la primera en casarte.

―Eso, joder, Emma, ¿cómo fue? Me esperaba antes que dijeras que estabas preñada.

―¿Cómo iba a estar preñada, cafre?

―¡Exacto! ¡Imagina como me viene de sorpresa!

Y ríen de nuevo juntas, como siempre ha sido, todas las miradas en ellas, sobre todo cuando Tink vuelve corriendo y paga la cuenta de todas para obligarlas a irse corriendo del restaurante sin dar más explicaciones que un:

—¡Venga, hay mucho que hacer!

* * *

No dejan de llamar al timbre con insistencia y no duda ni por un momento quién será, mucho menos después de la llamada extasiada de Tink rogándole que le deje ayudarla en la boda, una oferta que aceptó porque no le iría mal ya que Emma lo dejó muy claro: la boda le tocaba a ella y la luna de miel la prepararía la rubia. Cruella la mira con una ceja alzada en su gesto más irónico y ella se limita a encogerse de hombros e ir a abrir.

―¡Qué fuerte, Evil Queen! —la sonrisa lobuna de Ruby mientras le choca los cinco, cosa que suele ocurrir más de lo que le gustaría, y avanza como si estuviera en su casa.

―¡Enhorabuena! —el grito entusiasmado de Tink que la abraza con tanta fuerza que le corta la respiración—. ¡Luego hablamos de todo bien!

―Vaya sorpresa ha sido —le gusta como Elsa le da un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar.

―Lo siento, no he podido evitar que vinieran.

Niega con la cabeza para que no se sienta culpable y le da un dulce beso, más corto de lo que le gustaría. Con la llamada que recibió media hora antes se esperaba esta visita y siempre es divertido tenerlas a todas juntas, sobre todo por lo locas que están.

―Creo que odiaré esta boda, me sentiré más vieja de lo normal.

Ese comentario hace que todas se rían y se vuelvan hacía su amiga que está sentada en la mesa, con su pose más altiva, y ella se limita a poner los ojos en blanco y decir su nombre en una advertencia:

―Cruella…

―¡Pero si estás fantástica! —proclama Ruby sentándose a su lado y quitándole la copa de la mano para darle un trago al vino.

—¡Totalmente! —Tink se sienta junto a ellas mientras coge el postre que acababa de servirse antes de que picaran.

―Y tiene más fondo que todas juntas, va al gimnasio con Regina.

* * *

―Vaya noche —exclama con horror y diversión al cerrar la puerta tras ellas.

―Pues sí, una un poco larga. —Regina se deja caer en el sofá. No entiende como su cena tranquila con Cruella y la de Emma con sus amigas ha terminado por ser una fiesta hasta las…—: Son las cinco —el horror en su voz al darse cuenta—. No se cansan. Encima Cruella les sigue el ritmo. Estoy muerta…

―Están contentísimas por nosotras.

Comienza a recoger la mesa y a dar mil viajes a la cocina llevando todo lo que sus amigas han dejado por el medio. Deja que Regina se quede en el sofá y no se le escapa ni por un segundo su oscura mirada siguiéndola de un lugar a otro. Algo ronda por su mente pero no sabe el qué, tampoco piensa preguntar. Si Regina quiere decirlo lo dirá. Es así. Y parece que termina por decirlo.

―¿Y tú?

Ese murmullo… Esboza una triste sonrisa. Le sabe mal, odia que Regina tenga esos miedos. Claro que es feliz, ella la hace feliz, su vida ahora es perfecta, tiene a todos los que quiere, tiene todo lo quiere, su vida es plena. No importa el pasado. Pero a Regina sí, demasiado, quizá porque fue ella la que lo hizo tan complicado. Pero es feliz. No podría serlo más. No ve cómo. Y da igual cómo se lo diga o cuántas veces lo aclare, siempre estará ahí ese miedo.

―Regina, contigo soy la más feliz de este bloque.

―¿Sólo del bloque? ―la broma y el miedo.

Suelta una carcajada y deja lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a ella. La mira desde arriba y por un momento le parece asustada. Tiende su mano y ella la coge de inmediato. Nunca duda en eso, ya no. Empuja para acercarla y Regina se incorpora sorprendida para terminar en sus brazos. Coloca una mano en su oscura melena y otra en su cintura perfecta. De inmediato nota como su respiración se entrecorta y su pulso se dispara. Se regodea en esa sensación, en lo que le provoca y le susurra al oído:

—De todos los cuentos —cree de veras que no hay forma mejor de demostrarle lo feliz que es. Porque si Regina aún se siente la villana y ella es la más feliz, claramente ya nada del pasado importa.

Luego sus labios descienden hasta su cuello, donde deja un mordisco seguido de un beso. Va a separarse cuando Regina se lo impide y, pillándola totalmente desprevenida, le quita el vestido en un rápido movimiento. No puede evitar morderse el labio mirándola a los ojos fijamente:

―¿No estaba muerta, Señorita Mills?

―Se ve que resucita a la gente, Señorita Swan —y se deja arrastrar hasta el dormitorio donde el deseo las pierde.

 _Continuará…_


	4. Capítulo 4 - You Raise Me Up

_Lo sé... He tardado la vida y media pero en mi defensa diré que medio mes he estado enferma o con la muñeca destrozada :D Juro que he intentado terminarlo rápido, pero encima se me ha ido de las manos y es largisimo._

 _Y ya sé que dije que no haría como el anterior de ir una por una pero qué menos, encima que sois poquillas no puedo no responder, eso sí, me toca medir cada palabra XD_

 _ **franchuilla:**_ _sí, puede que esta segunda parte sea algo más torturadora, pero juro que yo creo que es bonita. Y juro que el presente tiene una explicación, todo lo que pasa quedará justificado :)_

 _ **Shizuma1992:**_ _meeerci por tu comentario, lo de la song ya te lo dije y ya de antemano en este hay dos canciones, la del título y otra por el final, pero de ambas se dice autor, así que esas las encuentras fácil xD Sorry por la espera peeero causas mayores :( espero que como dije anrtes compense que es largo. Y venga, pon en march tu mente a ver si vas adivinando cosas! :)_

 _ **H:**_ _Pobre mesa, no la golpees, aunque mejor a ella que a mí :D Siento dejarte con el nudo en la garganta pero que adoro el drama, me gusta más que los momentos happys XD Si te consuela este cap es muuuy feliz._

 _ **EvilSwanQueen21**_ _: A mí las pocas reviews no me sorprenden, creo que muchas empezaron con el vudú al ver el cap 1 XD Y no sé si es bueno eso de llorar más :S Me alegra saber que a pesar de el drama sigas leyendo :')_

 _ **Vainilla47:**_ _hahahaha muero por saber las teorías raras que tienes. Y mujer Ruby y Cruella?! XD se me haría muuuuy raro HAHAHAHA_

 _Y eso es todo. Espero que os guste el capítulo y procuraré actualizar más pronto aunque me espera un octubre muy muy movido..._

* * *

 _ **You raise me up**_

—¡Mierda! —cuelga el teléfono cabreada.

No se lo puede creer, quiere pensar que es una pesadilla, una broma, pero no, hoy, el día que nada podía salir mal, sale algo muy mal. Trata de pensar alguna solución, un plan alternativo, pero no se le ocurre ninguno, mucho menos el cómo decírselo a Regina. _"Ey, Regina, te quedas sin canción para el altar. Vas preciosa, por cierto"_ no parece una buena opción. Se estiraría de los pelos si eso no consiguiera destrozar el peinado al que ha dedicado media mañana.

Piensa alguna solución, no recuerda la última vez que su mente trabajó tan rápido o barajó tantas opciones. Le dan ganas de correr hacia Elsa y pedirle ayuda, o no, simplemente mirarla a los ojos, buscar la paz en su mirada de hielo, ese hielo cálido en el que siempre se calma. Pero no, debe hacerlo sola. Quiere que todo salga perfecto y así será. No llevan meses planeando la boda para que ahora todo salga mal. Cierra los ojos y opta por salir afuera, necesita aire puro. Sale de la pequeña masía y se adentra en el bosque junto al jardín, el mismo que ahora está perfectamente decorado.

Le encanta. Los faroles blancos que crean el camino, la alfombra blanca sobre la hierba verde, la carpa hecha de ramas, como el altar, al que también adornan flores, bajo ella todo tendrá lugar, cubierta con centenares de mini luces que parecen luciérnagas capaces de iluminar hasta el más oscuro lugar. Aún estando todo apagado parece mágico. Debe serlo. Se acerca a los asientos, esas sillas de madera oscura con adornos de seda blanca y enredaderas. Un rectángulo perfecto. A sus extremos el camino por donde avanzarán: Regina por la derecha, Emma por la izquierda y en el centro sus seres queridos, al frente el altar. Fue la mejor solución porque lamentablemente el lado de Regina era demasiado solitario y ambas insistieron en no invitar a mucha gente. Algo íntimo, algo especial, el perfecto final a su cuento de hadas.

Está concentrada repasando toda la boda, esa que en menos de dos horas dará comienzo, todo está en orden, parece imposible pero todo está en su sitio, todo menos la cantante. La misma que casualmente debía sufrir una emergencia capaz de retrasarla tres horas hoy. Suelta un gruñido y procura pensar el lado positivo: la violinista y el pianista sí están aquí, al igual que el guitarrista y el batería, pero ninguno de ellos dos sirven hasta la fiesta. A las malas podrán tener la melodía, pero… Regina quería esa canción. Es lo único que tenía claro cuando empezaron a preparar la boda meses atrás. Eran esa canción y Emma. Y va a tenerla. Un idea, una locura, cruza su mente de forma fugaz. Se alza como movida por un resorte y avanza, lo más rápido que sus tacones le permiten, hacía la habitación de Regina.

Llama y asoma la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa. De inmediato las tres se vuelven hacia ella. Ignora sin poder evitarlo a Ursula, vestida de morado, y a Cruella, con un extraño vestido negro y blanco rompedor, sólo puede mirar a Regina. Ya conocía el vestido, lo eligieron juntas, pero verla hoy, nerviosa y feliz, enfundada en él… está arrebatadora.

—Hola. Dios…

—Hola.

Se acerca a ella. Le gusta el rubor en sus mejillas, que sus dos amigas estén en el sofá bromeando, Regina parece feliz y se siente aliviada. Tenía miedo, temía que la falta de su familia hicieran de su día uno malo, pero no lo parece. Lo malo es que tiene que hablar:

—Digamos que hay un pequeño problema.

Su sonrisa se congela y está a punto de decir qué pasa cuando Cruella exclama:

—¿Emma se ha fugado?

—¡Cruella! —Ursula le da una calleja y ella no puede evitar reír.

—Era broma…

—¿Qué pasa, Tink?

Se vuelve hacia Regina y procura tranquilizarla, dibujar una sonrisa calmada, porque no es un gran problema, no en realidad.

—La cantante. No llegará hasta dentro de tres horas. Estará para el banquete y la fiesta pero no para la ceremonia. Sólo están aquí la violinista y el pianista.

—¿Qué? —lamenta como frunce el ceño y como de inmediato procura sonreírle al decir—: Bueno, da igual, sólo música.

—Puede que tenga una solución.

—¿Sí? —su mirada oscura parece brillar. Lo sabía, la canción era importante.

—Sí, pero si no consigo que funcione no te asustes si nadie canta.

—Vale. —Le sorprende que la abrace pero le gusta. Si Emma lo viera sabe que sonreiría radiante. — Avisa a Emma.

—No, no hace falta. Recuerda que ella no sabe ni la canción. Sí o sí será una sorpresa para ella.

Se despide de ellas y sale con prisa. Necesita encontrarla. Ahora mismo ella es la única solución y en realidad es un peligro porque es impredecible. Finalmente la encuentra, con su padre. Él está con el móvil en la mano, seguramente ocupado con algo de la empresa, y ella está en el alféizar de la ventana, fumando. Se fija de nuevo en ella y sonríe, hoy más que nunca parece el contrario de Emma.

Hoy, que su hermana va de blanco, ella va de negro. Un vestido curioso, con la parte de abajo vaporosa y con transparencias, la parte de arriba ajustada, como un corsé y con las mangas de encaje. Un choker que parece emular las mangas del vestido adorna su esbelto cuello. Su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, perfecta, sin un solo cabello capaz de rebelarse. Sí, hoy se parecen menos que nunca.

—¡Jenn! —exclama cuando está a pocos metros.

Se vuelve. Sus ojos maquillados de negro, con una sombra ahumada, un maquillaje duro y elegante, sus pestañas parecen infinitas y sus labios rojos destacan en su pálida piel. Expulsa el humo y frunciendo levemente el ceño murmura:

—¿Qué quieres?

—Tenemos que hablar. —Como siempre, procura ignorar su hablar brusco—. Algo así como urgentemente.

Jennifer asiente, da una última calada a su cigarrillo y posa su fina mano en el hombro de su padre antes de decirle en su perfecto inglés, incluso casi mejor que el de Emma, si fuera posible:

— _Ahora vengo, papá_ …

Él asiente y luego saludo a Tink sonriente, estaba tan ensimismado en el trabajo que ni se había percatado. Pero a Jennifer no le molesta, lo entiende, él piensa mucho en el trabajo, no por algo es de los mejores empresarios que hay y, ahora que trabaja en la empresa, entiende más que nunca su devoción. Nunca le ha importado estar con él mientras trabaja, a Emma siempre le ha molestado que estuviera con el móvil, a ella no, a ella siempre le ha gustado lo mucho que se esforzaba. Siempre le ha gustado estar a su lado, aunque fuera sin hablar, como segundos antes de que Tink apareciera.

Se acerca a la amiga de su hermana, hoy que lleva los tacones le parece aún más pequeña, sí que parece una hada a veces.

—Te necesito.

Por un momento se pregunta si sabe lo mucho que esas dos palabras duelen. Las odia. Odia sentir que alguien la necesita. Odia los vínculos, odia sentirse atada a gente, duele, nunca acaba bien y aún así… Siempre le hace feliz. Suspira y pregunta fingiendo indiferencia:

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tú cantabas jodidamente bien.

No es una pregunta y no sabe qué le sorprende más, si que lo diga o el brillo ansioso en su mirada.

—Canto jodidamente bien, sí. ¿Qué ocurre?

—La cantante no podrá venir hasta después de la ceremonia. Ha tenido una emergencia y…

—¿Qué canción es? —la interrumpe. No necesita tanta explicación porque en el fondo, por mucho que diga o no, sabe qué cederá y le fastidia, le dijo a Emma que no cantaría en su boda.

Tink parece aliviada y anuncia:

— _You raise me up_.

Inclina la cabeza, trata de ubicar la canción y no tarda en reconocer cuál es. Sonríe de medio lado.

—¿Quién la ha elegido?

—Regina.

Suelta una carcajada que deja descolorada a Tink. Esa canción le encantaba hace años. Cuando estaba con él a veces pensaba que esa canción era perfecta, luego todo acabó, luego ella se volvió peor. Después de esa canción intentó que ninguna más parecieran sus sentimientos. Se enciende otro cigarrillo y sin más dice:

—Me voy con la banda.

—¡Bien!

—No hagas que me arrepienta. —Las cejas alzadas, el humo tratando de ocultar su mirada—. ¿Dónde están?

—En la sala principal, preparando las cosas. ¡Gracias!

—Sí, sí…

Tink la observa alejarse. Es igual que Emma, pero muy diferente. Todo en ella es distinto, incluso el verde de sus ojos parece otro. Jennifer impone, mucho, pero en el fondo también la tranquiliza, algo en ella se siente familiar, sabe que es buena, lo sabe, por mucho que trate de ocultarlo.

—Buen trabajo, cariño.

Se vuelve sorprendida y ahí, apoyada en la pared, está Elsa. En un vestido azul, con una trenza que aparenta estar despeinada, perfecta, radiante, su mujer de hielo, esa que sonríe de medio lado, altiva, con sus ojos ardientes fijos en ella. Su mirada de hielo siempre le quema. Sonríe radiante. Ella es incapaz de esforzar esas miradas altivas, siempre ha sido demasiado transparente.

—¿Espiando, Elsa?

—Más bien buscándote.

Elsa se acerca a ella. Le da un beso y luego se asegura de no haberle estropeado el pintalabios, sería un problema viendo lo nerviosa que está. Lleva meses preparándolo todo junto a Regina. Tink se ha esforzado en esta boda, siempre le ha gustado planear eventos, tanto que no le importaba ir tras el trabajo con Regina para preparar las cosas. Le quitaba rato con ella pero le gustaba verla tan feliz. Además ahora que ya viven juntas tampoco perdían tanto tiempo, cada noche podía dormir abrazada a ella, a su pequeño cuerpo, con sus suspiros y su moverse en sueños. Jamás pensó que se sentiría tan cómoda viviendo en pareja, nunca fue así, nunca fue tan dada a expresarlo todo, pero… Pero Tink lo consigue, Tink da color a sus días, su calor parece combatir su frío, ella nunca le ha pedido más de lo que podía dar y ella nunca había querido dar tanto. Es imposible no querer darlo todo cuando la mira así, con sus ojos color miel angustiados y pregunta preocupada:

—¿Ha sido buena idea?

—De las mejores que has tenido.

Y entonces esboza su sonrisa mágica, porque tiene una sonrisa especial, casi diminuta, de duende, pura inocencia, transparencia, esa sonrisa que es capaz de esbozar incluso en el momento más ardiente, que la hace irresistible. Y pestañea con inocencia al preguntar con diversión:

—¿Mejor que darte aquella nota hace tres años?

Aún recuerda aquella noche. Descubrió la mejor hada en un bosque que era un bar. Aquella noche le concedió un deseo, aún lleva la prueba colgada en el cuello, nunca se quita ese collar que ella le dio al pedirle un beso. Nunca olvidará como la dejó en su casa, como se despidió de ella, con un beso más, con un dedal más bien. No subió, cualquier otra habría subido, pero no Tink, no, ella siempre fue diferente y especial. Aquella nota lo cambió todo. Aquella nota fue de las mejores locuras que han pasado en su vida.

—Hmm… No tanto.

La risa de Tink siempre le ha gustado. Le da paz, le da ganas de reír, le da ganas de mirar al cielo por si salen arcoiris o el sol deslumbra a través de las nubes. Pero sigue nerviosa, sigue preocupada, y pregunta:

—Lo hará bien, ¿verdad?

—Jenn canta perfectamente. — _Y por retorcida que sea se esforzará por Emma_ —. Sí, lo hará bien.

Resopla. Tink resoplando es como un niño al que le han quitado un dulce. Alza las cejas y le da un beso antes de preguntarle:

—¿Quieres comprobarlo?

—¡Sí!

Llegan a la sala principal y ahí están la violinista, el pianista y Jennifer. Se esconden para no molestar pero sobre todo para no cabrear a Jennifer. Los escuchan y ambas se quedan prendadas. Jennifer canta bien, ellos tocan maravillosamente y la canción… La canción es mágica. Cuesta creer que No lleve cantando con ellos toda la vida, cuesta creer que no suela cantar o se dedique a ello. Y mientras ella canta Elsa mira a Tink, con su rostro iluminado, aliviada, feliz, y sí, escuchando esa canción de veras piensa que ella hace que sea más de lo que es. _¿Si nos casáramos que canción sonaría? ¿Te casarías conmigo? No nos pega, ¿no? Sé que estaré contigo, quiero estar contigo, pero así estoy bien. Nunca he querido casarme, no me gustan las bodas, no creo en ellas, pero si tú la quisieras tendríamos la mejor._

—¿Hasta aquí chicos?—no se había dado cuenta de que había terminado.

—Sí, querían hasta ahí.

—Perfecto, una vez más y ya volveré luego, ¿os parece?

Tink la mira mientras cierra la puerta. Parece de nuevo ese torbellino de energía que ha sido los últimos meses.

—Es perfecto.

—Una gran idea, hadita.

Ese apodo sale de sus labios incluso antes de darse cuenta, pocas veces la ha llamado así, no, duda haberla llamado así alguna vez, quizá el primer día, por ello no le sorprende como Tink la mira sorprendida y susurra:

—Tú nunca me llamas así.

—Vale, vale… Nunca más. —Fuerza una sonrisa y aclara—: Creo que ha sido porque estaba pensando en la primera vez que te vi.

—No me ha molestado… —replica de inmediato y se sorprende al ver sus mejillas sonrojarse. No puede negar que su novia es irresistiblemente adorable—. Y… resulta que ahora tengo —consulta su reloj y sus ojos brillan mientras se muerde al labio— una hora libre.

Adorable y, aunque no lo parezca, ardiente. Sus manos en sus caderas y se nota siendo acorralada contra la pared. Sus labios contra los suyos. Su perfume lo invade todo, sus claras pestañas parecen aletear de forma hipnótica. Traga saliva, sería tan fácil dejarse llevar, lo hace tan sencillo, pero debe pensar dónde están.

—¿No deberíamos estar con Emma? —se odia por pronunciar esas palabras, sobre todo al notar sus labios en su cuello.

Tink se separa y la mira sonriente mientras tomándola de la mano la guía hasta una pequeña sala susurrando de forma pícara:

—Tiene a Ruby.

Y no piensa debatirle eso, no piensa no hacerle el amor ahí mismo, así que nada más cerrar la puerta se lanza a sus labios y pierde sus manos bajo su vestido.

* * *

Lleva largo rato contemplando su reflejo. No podría gustarle más su vestido. Es un vestido blanco, la parte de abajo un tanto ceñida, no quería una falda pomposa y era lo más parecido a sus típicos trajes. Pero lo que le gusta es la parte de arriba. Un escote en forma de corazón, media espalda al descubierto pero que puede ocultar por la especie de capa que lleva incorporada y que puede quitar en cualquier momento, para la ceremonia será perfecta, tiene un poco de caída y emula la cola del vestido, pero no es la capa lo interesante si no el adorno de ganchillo que cubre su parte de arriba, en un blanco roto, destacando sobre el inmaculado del vestido. La capa va enganchada a ello y es tal la decoración que no necesita collar. Un diseño enrevesada, que cubre su cuello y que sabe que volverá loca a Emma, no sólo por lo hermoso que es, totalmente de su estilo, si no por dificultarle alcanzar ese trozo de piel que tanto ansía.

Le encanta. Se encanta con él y espera gustarle a ella. Se recoge un mechón rebelde de su moño, ese adornado con un encaje similar al del vestido. Y sonríe, no deja de hacerlo, esto no se parece en nada a su anterior boda. En nada. En la otra sólo quería huir, anularla, cualquier cosa que no fuera dar el _sí, quiero_ , pero lo dio... No quiere repetir algo así, no quiere hacer más cosas por el miedo, o por el qué dirán, ahora sólo quiere hacer aquello que le dicten su sermón ahora sólo quiere su vida junto a ella, lo merezca o no. Siempre esas dudas ahí, las de pensar: ¿ella merece más? Y siempre sale el sí de sus labios...

La puerta se abre y se vuelve, creyendo que serán Cruella y Úrsula, a las que lleva esperando un rato, cuando ve su rabia melena y sus verdes ojos. Una sonrisa extraña y ella nota el pánico que la invade mientras ella exclama:

—¿Cómo va? —por fin se percata de su horror y ella cae en que no es Emma. A veces le da rabia confundirlas, pero esta vez ha sido por los nervios. _¿Cómo pueden parecerse tanto y ser tan distintas?_ Pero Jennifer parece dispuesta a demostrar lo diferentes que son y cerrando la puerta y las cejas alzadas exclama de forma socarrona—: Soy yo, Evil Queen, relaja.

—A veces te superas siendo idiota.

Jenn ríe, el momento en que más logran parecerse, y se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla. Pocas veces lo ha hecho, pero no piensa decirlos, de hacerlo nunca más ocurriría. Luego la mira, a través de sus pestañas más largas de lo normal por el rímel y con una media sonrisa réplica:

—Aprendo de la mejor.

—Sí, es cierto —Emma es la reina de las idiotas. Es su idiota personal. _Merece algo más..._ Le encantaría ser capaz de acallar sus pensamientos.

Jenn la mira curiosa, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y recelo en la voz al preguntar:

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí.

De ser otra persona insistiría, de ser otra persona no aceptaría ese sí cargado de miedos, pero es Jennifer, y empieza a entender que es la persona con más miedo que conoce, precisamente por eso entiende que se límite a sonreír y animarla con una mirada de cariño. Nadie que las viera las primeras veces se imaginaría esta escena y mucho menos como le lanza una excusa para cambiar de tema preguntando:

—¿Y tus amigas?

—Se han ido a por el ramo. Parece que al campo —llevan una eternidad fuera, seguramente se hayan entretenido con algo o bebiendo.

—Perfecto. Quería decirte algo.

—¿Qué? —Duda entre sí le intriga más que quiera decirle algo o lo incomoda que parece.

—Enhorabuena. Y… —desvía la mirada mientras se apoya en la puerta, marcando las distancias, antes de añadir con una sonrisa forzada y temerosa—: lo siento mucho pero ahora te tocará soportarme toda tu vida.

Sólo Jenn sería capaz de hacer que suene a amenaza, sólo ella pondría esa cara de fastidio y trataría de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Le dan ganas de abrazarla pero sabe que de hacerlo ella la mataría, así que se limita a encogerse de hombros y sonreír al decir:

—Iba a hacerlo aunque no nos casásemos.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, no pienso separarme de ella, sería idiota, así que…

Por un instante fugaz una sonrisa sincera se dibuja en sus rojos labios. Es extraño, Jenn sonriendo de esa forma es de lo más extraño. Imagina que esa debe ser una de las sonrisas que Emma comenta siempre que vuelven de visitarla.

—Bien, me voy.

—Jenn.

La detiene justo cuando está a punto de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Se vuelve y pregunta inclinando la cabeza:

—¿Qué?

La mira a los ojos fijamente. Sus verdes son distintos, pero se siente familiar. La siente parte de su familia ya, esa es la verdad. A pesar de todo, del principio que tuvieron, de todo el daño que hizo a su hermana, Jennifer la acepta y la quiere parece. Traga saliva y, desde el fondo de ese corazón que creía no tener, susurra:

— _Gracias_.

Sus ojos se abren con pánico y sorpresa y de inmediato frunce el ceño mientras parece reprimir las lágrimas. _Es adorable_. Las muestras de cariño parecen capaces de confundirla y sacarla de su zona de confort en la que se puede mantener fría, cruel y sarcástica. Sus mejillas se sonrojan y se limita a exclamar:

—Bah… —y cierra de un portazo mientras Regina estalla en carcajadas, algo que jamás imaginó capaz.

* * *

—¿Dónde estabais? —les pregunta nada más verlas entrar.

Entiende que Tink no estuviera, pero Elsa debería haberse quedado y no desaparecer cuarenta minutos. Aunque le ha gustado, ha sido un rato a solas con Emma, bromeando, ayudando a que se arreglara... Todo sigue igual, siguen siendo las mismas, distintas, más maduras, pero las mismas. Hoy más que nunca ha pensado en aquel segundo año de carrera, lo raro que fue todo, lo rápido que pasó, las estupideces que cometió. Y lo cierto es que aquella relación que al principio no apoyaba, la de Emma con una casada, es ahora un ejemplo, una meta, lo que un día quiere conseguir. Es como Elsa y Tink. Quiere eso en su vida...

—Cosas de la boda, Ruby —replica Tink mientras se sienta en el sillón y Elsa se dispone a llenarse una copa de champán.

—Ya, claro —nota algo en el tono de voz de Emma que hace que se vuelva para ver un brillo pícaro en su mirada y una media sonrisa mordaz antes de decir—: Elsa, tienes pinta labios en el escote.

Mira a Elsa divertida y observa, a la vez que la pareja, que esa afirmación es cierta. Tink suelta una carcajada mientras Elsa enrojece hasta la raíz de su cabello y dejando la copa sale corriendo hacia el baño gritando:

—¡Oh, joder! ¡Tink!—cierra de un portazo y todas ríen al escucharla maldecir.

—Ha merecido la pena. —Se justifica Tink con la más inocente de las sonrisas—Voy a arreglarme y a ver a la otra novia.

Se levanta y Emma recibe encantada el beso que deposita en su mejilla. Hoy está feliz, nerviosa, pero feliz, llena de ilusión. No va a cambiar nada, seguirán siendo las mismas, Emma y Regina, pero, estarán casadas. Es... Algo que al principio parecía imposible, algo que jamás se atrevió a imaginar aunque... Nunca fue de bodas, nunca pensó que se casaría, quizá por ser lesbiana o por ser simplemente ella, era algo que no entraba en sus planes, pero cuando ella se lo pidió fue tan feliz... No había otra respuesta que no fuera "sí".

Ella, la chica de los mil ligues, la de una chica cada noche, la que no buscaba el amor verdadero por miedo. Por miedo a no ser como el que su madre contaba, por miedo a no ser suficiente, por miedo a perder la mitad de ella en otra persona. Pero... con Regina esos miedos no existían, haba otros, es cierto, pero nunca tuvo miedo a dejarse llevar, por dios... Saltó al vacío por ella y lo volvería a hacer, sin paracaídas, sin seguros, sólo... Sólo esperanzas. Sólo ilusión, la creencia de poder tener más, de ser más a su lado.

Y este día, el momento que está a punto de ocurrir, es la confirmación de que todo está bien. De prometerles a todos que siempre serán ellas porque lo cierto es que esa promesa se la hicieron siempre, sin palabras, la juraron cada noche, en cada latido, en cada caricia, en cada beso.

—¿Nerviosa, idiota?

Frunce el ceño mientras Ruby la aparta del espejo y se empieza a mirar. Claro que está nerviosa pero no piensa admitirlo.

—Calla, claro que no. Es sólo… —se muerde el labio y desvía la mirada—: ¿Voy bien?

Ruby sonríe radiante, con su sonrisa lobuna, con su mirada directa, esa que lleva locos a mil tīos que ella, por el recuerdo y las heridas de uno, se empeña en ignorar.

—Perfecta. —Le da un beso en la mejilla y sonríe emocionada—. Me voy con el resto. No te caigas —añade antes de cerrar la puerta.

—¡Serás idiota! —lo grita con enfado sin poder ocultar la sonrisa.

Elsa sale del baño y ríe al ver su rostro aún sonrojado. Le encanta verla así porque en cierta manera… Elsa y Jenn siempre se han parecido un poco. Distantes, frías, pocas veces mostrando qué sienten. Pero gracias a Tink, Elsa ya no es así. Sigue aparentando lo de antes, sigue fingiendo que todo lo que sea cariño le molesta pero ya no. Quiere que también pase con Jenn, quiere que también se abra…

—Em, —sacude la cabeza y clava sus ojos en los suyos. Siguen siendo ese azul frío, pero no tanto—. No te pongas histérica.

—Hablas conmigo, Elsa. —Sonríe hasta que su amiga se acerca y lepellizca con fuerza las mejillas. La aparta y cabreada exclama—: ¿Qué haces, capulla?

—Las fulanas se ponen colorete, las damas se pellizcan —proclama mientras abre la puerta.

—¡Vete! —replica lanzándole una de las servilletas que tenía cerca, lamentando no tener nada más.

Elsa no puede evitar reír a carcajadas. Siempre le ha encantado cabrear a Emma, lo ha hecho su deporte nacional. Le gusta que a pesar de todo lo que fueron y lo que no, siempre hayan sido amigas, que eso es lo que haya perdurado. No la cambiaría por nada. Deja de reír y con una sonrisa susurra:

—Vas preciosa. —Cuando cierra la puerta a su espalda se choca con Jennifer, la misma que la mira con fastidio mientras se coloca el vestido mejor. Suspira y procura no sonar decepcionada—: Oh, hola, Jenn.

—Hola, Elsa.

No sabe qué le irrita más: su sonrisa altiva o su tono de voz. Sacude la cabeza y odia ver que ambas avanzan hacía la misma dirección. Jenn es de las pocas personas que siempre consiguen enervarla. Es la única persona con la que suelta lo primero que pasa por su cabeza y aún así lo medita mil veces, como ahora:

—Sigues igual de repelente.

—Es un don.

Ni tan si quiera le dirige la mirada, mucho menos le aguanta la puerta, casi se estampa contra ella. Llegan al patio de la masía y se detiene para preguntar un tanto enfadada:

—¿No vas a ver a Emma?

—No, voy para allí ya. —La observa resoplar. Odia dar explicaciones, lo sabe, pero no puede evitar siempre echarle cosas en cara. Nunca le ha gustado y lo cierto es que es incapaz de odiarla—. Como tú. Ya va tocando, esto empieza en nada.

—No has pasado ni una vez por su cuarto —alza las cejas y se encoge de hombres y a ella eso le sienta mal—, ¿por qué lo haces?

—¿Qué más te da?

—A mí me la suda pero ella te esperaba.

—He venido con ella hasta aquí, ¿no es suficiente?

Y lo que más le molesta es saber que a Jennifer le habría encantado estar con Emma, pero no lo ha hecho, porque se empeña en aparentar. Pone los ojos en blanco y emprende la marcha, le sorprende que ella la siga y avance a su lado, quizás eso es lo que hace que comente:

—Y luego dicen que yo soy fría…

—Tú y yo somos muy diferentes —sus verdes ojos parecen arder.

—Lo sé. —Ahora es su momento de sonreír altiva—. A mí me cuesta demostrar lo que siento, tú te niegas a ello, ¿no?

Aprieta la mandíbula, nota su andar más rígido y cuando pensaba que no diría nada, justo cuando ya llegan al lugar de la ceremonia, ella se limita a murmurar:

—Supongo.

Ambas se detienen y se observan. Eso siempre lo han hecho, un retarse, un analizarse. Y sin darse cuenta a la vez observan el lugar. A pesar de estar embelesada, contemplando la maravilla que Tink y Regina han ideado, no se le escapa la diminuta sonrisa que adorna sus labios. Pero se olvida rápido al ver a Ruby haciéndole gestos para que vaya con ella. Antes de ir junto a ella, con una sonrisa cruel, le dice:

—Canta bien.

El gruñido de rabia que suelta le hace feliz, todo lo que sea fastidiarla siempre ha sido divertido.

—Maldita Tink… —gruñe avanzando.

—¡Jennifer! —la detiene, sostiene su fina muñeca. A pesar de todo, de su aura dura, de su actitud distante, parece tan frágil su cuerpo.

—¿Qué? —su mirada siempre intimida.

—Emma no te va a fallar. —Nota su gesto flaquear y le sonríe con sinceridad por primera vez en toda su vida—. No deberías cerrarte también a ella.

Sabe que ha dicho unas palabras que duelen demasiado. Lo sabe. Por ello no ve rabia y ni desprecio en su respuesta:

—No sabes nada, estúpida.

Sonríe con pesar. No hay desprecio. Hay miedo. Se encoge de hombros y replica:

—Puede, pero creo que no es tan difícil entenderte.

Y ambas marchan en distintas direcciones, como siempre.

* * *

Su móvil empieza a sonar quebrantando el silencio que había en la habitación y se sobresalta. Curiosa mira quien podría llamar, justo ahora, minutos antes de ir hacia el altar. El altar. Se le acelera el corazón al imaginarlo y se le detiene al ver el nombre en la pantalla. La garganta seca, tose para aclarársela y responde:

—¿Regina?

—Hola.

Su ojo de voz sereno hace que los miedos que por un segundo la atenazaban se esfumen tan rápido como llegaron, por ello se permite bromear:

—¿No da mala suerte esto?

—Bueno, da mala suerte vernos antes de la boda, no llamar.

Su voz... Siempre ha sido algo así como el mejor sonido del universo, desde el primer día. El primer día... Queda ya tan lejos, a veces, de no ser porque fue el instante en que la conoció, podría olvidarlo. Y no lo olvida, incluso recuerda los sonidos de aquel momento, las voces que enmudecieron según el sonido de sus tacones lo invadía todo, su mirada helada, sus labios tratando de ocultar la sonrisa de suficiencia, su cuerpo perfectamente definido y visible en su traje ajustado y... aquella mirada que le lanzó, esa que se posó más en ella que en el resto. En aquella mirada se saltó mil latidos, en aquella mirada supo que esa profesora que todos temían sería su perdición y lo fue... Por un tiempo lo fue. Por un tiempo Regina fue pesadilla y dolor, antes de eso fue secretos, mentira y pasión y ahora... Ahora es amor.

Sonríe y se sienta en el pequeño sofá de la habitación, procurando no arrugar el vestido, y dice la mayor verdad del universo, porque ahora son eso, verdad:

—Te he echado de menos esta noche.

Su risa lo inunda todo y su voz sensual le eriza la piel al decir:

—Hoy lo compensamos.

—Sí. Y mañana estaremos de luna de miel —esa que es un gran misterio para Regina.

—No puedo esperar.

Se quedan en silencio. Pérdidas en la respiración de la otra, uno de sus silencios aunque sin una de sus miradas. Se muere por volver a perderse en sus oscuros ojos y sólo quedan minutos. Pero también queda una pregunta:

—¿Por qué me llamas?

La escucha suspirar y como ese suspiro termina en una amarga risa antes de decir:

—¿Quería oír tu voz?

—Venga, suéltalo.

—¿Estás segura?

El miedo en su voz, el dolor, lo sabe... Sabe perfectamente que a pesar de todo, del hoy, de su vida juntas, ella es incapaz de perdonarse el pasado.

—¡Regina!

—Es que… Eres un sueño, Emma. Lo eres. Y yo sería algo así como una pesadilla. No quiero que te arrepientas, no quiero hundirte de nuevo, que me recuerdes un día y sea como el peor monstruo de la peor de tus pesadillas...

—Pues eres una bella pesadilla de la que no pienso despertar. —Porque tiene pocas cosas seguras en este mundo y que la quiere, que se aman, es una de ellas. Por ello con convicción susurra— : Y te veo en nada.

—Emma… —Pocas veces su voz ha dicho con tanto amor su nombre—. Te amo.

— _Lo sé, Evil Queen_.

Por supuesto que lo sabe.

* * *

Avanza por ese pasillo que tantas horas les llevó idear. A sus pies una tela blanca, vaporosa, a los lados farolillos y el bosque, parece un sueño, lo es sobre todo por lo que le espera al final de ese corto camino. Sabe que en unos pasos más la verá, lo sabe perfectamente, lo nota en ese violín que entona su versión favorita de esa canción, la de _Celtic Woman_ , aunque teme por la voz, teme que sólo sean el violín y ese piano que en breves le acompañará.

Aprieta el ramo con fuerza al ver que se acerca al claro donde están todos, donde por fin la verá, dios... Verla. Siempre es una necesidad, ver su sonrisa, perderse en ese verde mar que tiene por mirada. Y llega y alza la vista y ahí está ella. Emma. La mujer de su vida. Todo se borra, maldita sea, es incapaz de mirar a todos los que las observan, a sus familiares y amigos, todos esos que las miran con cariño, sólo existen el violín, el piano que al fin se suma y Emma, siempre Emma.

Y va perfecta, sólo ella sería capaz de ir con tan poco maquillaje el día de su boda, sólo ella iría tan natural. Sólo un poco de rímel, la raya del ojo pintada muy suave y fina y un poco de anti ojeras y su pintalabios rosa. Nada más, lo sabe, ha visto millones de veces su rostro, puede verlo. Al igual que ve su mirada, esa que la recorre, esa que parece aguada por las lágrimas de emoción y se sorprende al notar que los suyos propios están igual. Su sonrisa vacilante, radiante, hacen difícil alejar su mirada de su rostro pero lo hace y se fija en toda ella. En su recogido con una trenza que actúa de diadema. En su vestido blanco de corte griego, sencillo, puro, es ella. Hoy es Emma al cien por cien, sin artificios, pureza, verdad, lo que siempre ha sido y será. Su ramo de lirios tiembla en sus manos y al fin llega la primera frase de la canción.

 _When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary; / Cuando estoy decaída, oh mi alma, tan cansada._

Ambas reconocen esa voz, no necesita volverse para saber la solución que Tink encontró. Se limita a observar a Emma que casi se deja el cuello para observar a su hermana, en su oscuro vestido, cantando junto a los músicos. La mirada de Emma fija en ella, la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa, y luego se fija en ella de nuevo. Su verde se clava en sus ojos y sonríe de esa forma que siempre le corta la respiración. Se muerde sus rosados labios y alza las cejas antes de seguir su camino.

 _When troubles come and my heart burdened be; / cuando vienen los problemas y mi corazón se sobrecarga_

 _Then, I am still and wait here in the silence, / Entonces, todavía estoy aquí en silencio_

 _Until you come and sit awhile with me. / hasta que tú vienes y te sientas un rato conmigo._

Avanzan cada una por un lado de los invitados y ahora que va de frente observa un segundo a Jennifer, canta mirando los árboles, como negándose a mirar a nadie, las mejillas sonrosadas, puro sentimiento en la voz. Es incluso mejor que si hubiera venido la cantante. Es mejor. En realidad Emma siempre quiso que Jennifer cantara y ella se negaba, le alegra ver que al final aceptó. Cada paso la acerca más a ese altar de ramas, flores y luces, a cada paso sus ojos se cruzan, siguiendo siendo un imán, desde el primer día.

 _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; / Tú me elevas, para que pueda alzarme sobre las montañas;_

 _You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; / Tú me elevas, para andar en mares tormentosos;_

 _I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; / Soy más fuerte, cuando estoy sobre tus hombros;_

 _You raise me up: To more than I can be. / Tú me elevas, para ser más de lo que puedo ser._

Y por fin cara a cara. Jenn termina de cantar con ese "to more than I can be", esa frase que describe la verdad, porque siempre lo ha sabido, sí ahora es su mejor versión es por Emma. El violín y el piano están a punto de terminar sus últimas notas cuando percibe por fin su cercanía, su olor y se pierde en cómo Emma susurra para que sólo ella lo escuche:

—Hola...

La música termina, Jenn vuelve a su asiento y empieza la ceremonia. Y llegan los votos y se hace el silencio y Emma parece un manojo de nervios, sus manos tratan de desdoblar el papel en el que los lleva, y sus ojos resplandecen y su sonrisa es tímida e insegura y se muerde el labio y su corazón se detiene cuando empieza a hablar:

—Regina, podría hacerte mil promesas, decir cien mil palabras, y por Dios, juro que las tenía escritas, todas preparadas, pero ahora te veo aquí, ante mí, ante todos, vestida así… —le sorprende que Emma la mire a los ojos, fijamente, como siempre, como si pretendiera llegar al fondo de su alma, borrando al resto. No mira ni una sola vez el papel en el que apuntó sus votos—. Eres capaz de borrar todas las palabras, todas las letras, cada maldito pensamiento. Haces que todo esto ―rompe el papel que sus manos temblorosas sostienen― no tenga sentido.

Una sonrisa capaz de derretir el hielo. Se estremece al notar la yema de sus dedos temblorosos rozando su mejilla. Cierra los ojos para atesorar su tacto, ya lo echaba de menos tras un día sin ella.

—Creo que a estas alturas de la vida tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, sabes que adoro improvisar, dejarme llevar, procurar no darle mil vueltas a las cosas, aunque luego sea todo lo que hago, sobre todo sabes que contigo esas cosas las hago aún más, así que… Toca dejarse llevar. Me encantaría poder decir que tenemos la mejor historia de amor del mundo, pero ambas sabemos que no es así. No tenemos un cuento de hadas perfecto que contar en un futuro aunque cada día luchamos por ese final feliz, no, más bien luchamos por el feliz. Asumámoslo, nosotras siempre huimos de los finales. No quiero un final feliz contigo, no quiero comer perdices, no quiero el "the end" en mayúsculas sobre el horizonte. Quiero tu despertar, aunque siempre me lo pierdo y eres tú la que contempla el mío, ese en el que aún tengo los ojos medio cerrados y las arrugas de la almohada marcadas en las mejillas… No, ¿sabéis qué?

Se vuelve hacia los invitados pero Regina es incapaz de apartar sus ojos de su rostro. Y su corazón parece confundido entre latir a mil por hora o detenerse por sus palabras.

—Quiero mis despertares en realidad, —vuelve a contemplarla a ella— ver tu dulce sonrisa, sentir tus dedos retirándome del rostro los cabellos antes de besarme, como si no importara nada, como si en ese momento fuera la mujer más bella del mundo. Quiero todas tus miradas, todas esas que soy capaz de despertar, la de amor, la de ternura, la de diversión, esas en que el negro invade todo tu ojo y me siento tu todo, quiero las de Evil Queen capaces de asustar a cualquiera y que a mí me hacen reír. Quiero tus labios, con esa cicatriz que siempre parece marcar el objetivo de los míos, esos labios tuyos que casi nunca sonríen pero que cuando lo hacen provocan que mi corazón se olvide de latir. Podría enumerar cada parte de tu cuerpo y decir el porqué la quiero, aunque algunas mejor no mencionarlas en público...

Carcajadas entre los invitados, Jennifer poniendo los ojos en blanco y aún así sonriendo, su padre alzando las cejas, sus amigas riendo con ganas y ella se límita a ponerse en su pose de Evil Queen y murmurar:

—Señorita Swan...

Lo que provoca que estalle en carcajadas, esa risa cristalina, esa que parece pureza, antes de seguir hablando:

—Pero no es tu cuerpo lo que quiero. Quiero la persona que soy a tu lado, la persona que eres al mío, quiero nuestra historia, aunque a veces la odie, aunque empezó de esa forma en que me partía el alma, quiero seguir siendo tu familia, que tu seas la mía, ver como creces, como haces amigos, como poco a poco eres tú y al mundo le encantas. Quiero esa pequeña parte de tu corazón en la que me haces inmensa, esa que permites que exista, que me hace sentir tuya siendo más libre que nadie. Esa pequeña parte de tu inmenso corazón, aunque tu siempre trates de ocultar su tamaño, esa es la parte que quiero cuidar. Quiero estar siempre ahí y que tú siempre estés en el mío, quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mía y a la vez que sigamos siendo nuestras, que seamos de todos, de nuestros amigos, de nuestras familia… Quiero ese rincón del mundo que es nuestro hogar. Amo todo de ti, incluso las partes que odio. Odio cuando terminan los veranos y los recuerdos parecen matarme y adoro cuando con un simple beso haces que empiece toda una vida. Contigo partiré a cualquier parte, a países que nunca he visto ni conocido, quiero vivirlos contigo, partir en naves surcando mares, contigo pretendo partir toda mi vida. —La canción de su madre y luego—: _Never let me go, Regina_. —Y al citar la frase de su canción, la que sonaba en aquel primer beso furtivo, las lágrimas se vierten de su mar esmeralda y sus rosados labios susurran con verdad—: Te amo.

―¿Qué votos se supone que debo decir después de eso? —le seca las lágrimas, un gesto tierno e íntimo que enmudece aún más a todos.

―Lo sé, han sido demasiado épicos.

―Idiota… —le encanta que siga bromeando, que eso nunca cambie.

―Cuidado ese lenguaje, Señorita Mills.

―Ya veis, ¿no? —Por primera vez los mira a todos, se olvida de la vergüenza y observa esos rostros que las miran con cariño: amigos, familia, esos empleados del hogar del padre de Emma que son familia también, compañeros de universidad. Todo están ahí y por fin les habla—. Seguro que todos pensáis que estoy loca por estar prometiendo aquí, ante todos, pasar mi vida a su lado. Y sí, lo estoy, estoy loca por ella.

Sonríe y cierra los ojos un segundo antes de mirarla de nuevo:

—Estoy loca por ti, Emma Swan. Dices que nuestra historia no es un cuento y sí que lo es. Es la parte que nunca se explica. Es el cuento de la malvada reina sin corazón y el porqué no tenía uno, es el cuento que nadie cuenta. El de que quizá los malos lo son porque tienen miedo, porque están solos, porque temen demostrar que su corazón hace algo más que bombear sangre. Somos un cuento. Somos el cuento de las segundas oportunidades. El cuento en el que la princesa está loca y la reina malvada no pretende matarla a ella sino a si misma. Somos el cuento en el que el príncipe no rescata a la princesa y es la princesa la que rescata a la malvada reina de sus propias garras. Somos el cuento en el que la princesa al rescate fracasa y la reina debe salvarse a sí misma. Somos el cuento que no existe pero ojalá lo hiciera. Somos el cuento en el que ambas luchan por la otra y terminan por salvarse solas, porque la vida es eso, luchar por ti gracias a los demás, no los demás luchando por ti. Somos el cuento en que no hay una salvadora, sino dos. Tú te salvaste a ti, yo me salvé a mí, pero si lo hicimos fue porque vimos que podíamos, porque la otra demostró que teníamos esa fuerza.

Envuelve su bello rostro entre sus manos porque necesita calmarse, buscar la paz en su mirada, esa llena de afecto, de emoción por sus palabras. Se muere por besarla pero aún no es el momento. Debe terminar de hablar.

—No creía en mí hasta ti y creo que tú nunca te viste con tantas fuerzas como el día que me dejaste. Ahí te salvaste y ahí me mostraste la fuerza que no sabía que tenía y por ello me pude salvar y aquí estamos. No somos el típico cuento de hadas pero somos un cuento maravilloso, el que debería contarse, si obviamos todos los problemas que hubo y todo lo que hice mal y nadie debería repetir. Pero lo cierto es, Señorita Swan, que si tuviera mil vidas, mil, las pasaría repitiendo ese cuento una y otra vez, para volver aquí, para volver a ti. Nuestra historia no es perfecta, he odiado mil veces el papel que hice en ella, he odiado cada lágrima que te hice derramar, pero amo cada minuto, cada segundo, que he pasado a tu lado, incluso esos malos que ojalá no hubiéramos tenido que vivir. Yo tampoco quiero luchar por el final feliz, no lo quiero, no quiero sólo un final feliz, quiero esto. Quiero estos momentos en que siento que me elevo, quiero hasta los malos, las peleas, tus enfados, tus llantos, no quiero sólo lo bueno, lo quiero todo. Quiero mi vida y a ti en ella. Te amo y jamás soñé con poder decir esas dos palabras de verdad, pero esa es tu magia. _Soy tuya_ … —esta vez es ella la que cita esa canción que le dio fuerzas—. Te amo, Emma.

Y dan el sí quiero, se colocan los anillos y bajo el ensordecedor aplauso de sus seres queridos se besan en ese escenario que parece de cuento.

* * *

—Por favor, Jenn.

—Ni de coña.

—No te cuesta nada.

Lleva un rato insistiendo, mientras la gente baila, sigue bebiendo, todos hablan entre ellos, incluso gente que no se conocía. Le gusta ver a Regina bailando con su padre la canción que ahora suena. Pero ella está ahí, insistiendo a su hermana para que cante de nuevo, la misma que se limita a fumar. Pone su mejor cara, la perfecta para implorar, la que sabe que es adorable y que pone histérica a su hermana.

—¿Cual? —gruñe al fin mientras tira el cigarrillo.

No puede evitar abrazarla con fuerza y por una vez no le importa que Jenn se ponga rígida al notar su contacto. Está contenta. Hoy es su maldito día, claro que está contenta, es feliz, más que nunca. Se separa y esboza una sonrisa en la que sería sencillo contar cada uno de sus dientes.

— _The Corrs —_ no necesita aclarar que canción es.

—Vale.

—Gracias.

Jennifer se limita a asentir, dar un largo trago que deja vacía su copa, y está a punto de avanzar hacia el escenario, en el que la cantante que contrataron por fin está ahí, pero entonces se detiene y susurra:

—Emma… —alza las cejas curiosa y Jenn parece asustada y avergonzada al murmurar sin mirarla—. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, idiota. —Otro abrazo y en este Jenn la rodea a su vez. Parece frágil, su cuerpo parece a punto de romperse. Le da un beso en la mejilla—. Te quiero muchísimo.

—Vale —asiente y se separan.

Y se va mientras Emma estalla en carcajadas y avanza hacia Regina para bailar esa canción que Jenn se dispone a entonar, la canción que le tocaba elegir.

Le sabe un poco mal interrumpir el baile de su padre y Regina, aunque no tanto al saber que es el segundo, le encanta que su padre al verla acercarse le tienda a su mujer, sí, su mujer, con una floritura de baile. La sujeta con fuerza, una mano en su cadera y la otra entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Se pierde en su mirada y le gusta la sonrisa sorprendida y franca de Regina. Tiene miles de sonrisas y el primer día que la vio incluso llegó a dudar que tuviera una.

—Nos toca bailar, cariño.

—¿Qué…?

La música empieza a sonar y Regina se sorprende al ver a Jennifer sujetando el micro y se estremece al sentir los labios de Emma susurrando:

—Necesito esta canción contigo.

 _Say it's true / Di que es cierto_

 _There's nothing like me and you / que no hay nada como tú y yo_

 _I'm not alone / No estoy sola_

 _Tell me you feel it too / dime que tú sientes lo mismo_

 _And I would run away / y huiría._

 _I would run away, yeah yeah / huiría, sí, sí_

 _I would run away / huiría_

 _I would run away with you / huiría contigo._

Y bailan. Se pierden la una en la otra en un beso apasionado mientras se mecen con la melodía. Recorren toda la pista y se pierden en esas palabras que Jennifer entona a la perfección.

 _Because I, have fallen in love with you / Porque estoy enamorada de ti_

 _No, never, I'm never gonna stop / No, nunca dejaría de estar_

 _Falling in love with you / enamorándome de ti._

 _Close the door / Cierra la puerta_

 _Lay down upon the floor / recuéstate en el suelo_

 _And by candlelight / y a la luz de las velas_

 _Make love to me through the night / hazme el amor durante la noche._

—¿Cuál es nuestra canción?

Elsa se vuelve hacía Tink.

—¿Qué? —replica sin entender de dónde viene esa pregunta.

—Ellas tienen unas pocas, tienen las suyas y luego las especiales. ¿Y nosotras?

Por un momento se pierde en su gesto inocente. A veces le da rabia eso, que se le olvidan mil cosas cuando la mira, las borra de un plumazo, un sólo pestañeo de sus grandes ojos y se confunde. Sacude la cabeza y sonríe mientras da un trago a su copa.

—¿No lo sabes?

—No.

—No te lo pienso decir entonces.

—¡Els!

—¡No! Vamos a bailar.

La arrastra a la pista de baile. Y Tink, al sentirla tan cerca, se olvida de su duda.

Tiene muy claro que canción es la suya y quizá algún día se lo dirá. Es la canción que siempre le viene a la mente cuando piensa en la primera vez que la vio.

 _With you, my love / Contigo, mi amor_

 _With you / Contigo._

Ruby suspira y sonríe con alegría y un poco de envidia al fijarse en sus amigas, tan felices, bailando con sus parejas. Ella también quiere algo así. Pero lo ve muy lejano. Se deja caer en la silla y antes de que se de cuenta le roba a Cruella la copa que sus finos dedos sostenían. Da un sorbo y no se le escapa el gesto altivo que esboza antes de apuntar:

—Ya es la segunda vez que me robas la copa.

—No, te olvidas en la fiesta del otro día.

—Cierto —alza las cejas recordando esa fiesta que sirvió de despedida de solteras y que fue épica, llena de alcohol, baile y fiesta—. ¿Cómo que vienes sola?

—Porque estoy sola, ¿y tú?

—Lo mismo, querida.

Ruby ríe con ganas. Cruella le cae bien. Tiene algo que le recuerda a si misma aunque se parezcan nada. Cruella recupera su copa y ella suspira y mira de nuevo a sus amigas. Regina y Emma más radiantes que nunca. Tink con su cara de preguntar y Elsa riéndose tratando de mosquearla. Sí, quiere algo así y no, no lo tiene. Se levanta y mira a Cruella:

—Creo que necesito robarte más copas.

—Vamos, anda.

Avanzan hacia la barra libre y no puede evitar esbozar una media sonrisa:

—¿Pretendes emborracharme?

—Pretendo emborracharme.

Sí, Cruella le cae muy bien y mientras llegan a la barra la canción termina.

 _Runaway, runaway, runaway yeah… / huir, huir, huir, sí…_

 _With you... / contigo…_

Y todos aplauden mientras Jenn se baja rápido del escenario, odiando ser el centro de atención, Emma es feliz viendo como no tarda nada en ir junto a su padre, sigue siendo su pilar. Y ella se deja llevar por la siguiente canción y sigue bailando junto a su esposa. ¡Su esposa! Un día perfecto y de no ser por lo que le espera en unas horas desearía que nunca terminara.

* * *

Cierra la puerta de la limusina, esa que las llevará a su hotel, a su suite nupcial, dejan a los invitados en la Masía, esa que alquilaron las habitaciones para que pudieran beber y disfrutar de la fiesta ni preocuparse por nada. Se vuelve hacia Regina y agradece el cristal tintado que las separa del chófer, de lo contrario no podría colar su mano bajo su vestido e ir ascendiendo lentamente, saboreando cada milímetro de piel.

—Y ahora comienza ¿no?

—¿El qué?

Se relame al escuchar el deseo en su voz, como contiene la respiración al sentir sus dedos jugando sobre la tela de su ropa interior. Se lanza a su cuello, lo muerde, lo lame, y asciende hacia su oído para murmurar.

—Lo de verdad, la mejor parte, la de después del comieron perdices. La de todos los días, nuestro vivir felices —muerde su lóbulo y sus dedos se cuelan en su interior.

Le encanta como Regina arquea su espalda y juguetona le niega el beso que pretendía darle. Se muerde el labio y contempla sus oscuros ojos, el deseo se lee en ellos, también el amor que siente. Y le encanta como susurra:

—Idiota... —para justo después fundirse en uno de esos besos que roban el aliento.

 _Continuará…_


End file.
